The New Digidestined
by icypika
Summary: 8 kids from the real world Odaiba and get sucked into the Digital World. Is it a dream come true or their worst nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Location:School in Odaiba middle school POV:Kai

I was at lunch waiting for Lina and my other friends. We were going to talk about our TV marathon of Digimon, All of us were planning on having a giant sleepover and watching the marathon together. It is the last one we are going to have for a while since spring break was coming up we wanted to do something special. I saw my friend Lina she is the Izzy of the group she is amazing with computers and spends a little too much time on the computer. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Kai, kids are disappearing, then showing up babbling about monsters. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" The expression on her face made it clear she was talking about digimon. Her smile only got that big if she was think about digimon, or visiting family.

I replied, "What makes you think that? I wish Digimon were real too but, right now there isn't any proof."

She replied, "True, but that doesn't mean we can hope."

I chuckled, "I guess what do you want to do about it? Did you make a portal the digi world?"

She said, "Not yet, I'm still working on it." Then they laughed. "Give me a few more weeks, or wait and see if we get sucked up."

I said, "Alright should we go see what's taking the others so long?"

"Probably." Lina agreed. "But it could just be that the lunch line is long today."

I replied, "I guess." The two of us waited for about 5 minutes until the other came to our table. Chatting about grades, and the supposedly sane people in the school. I spoke up and said, "Hey guys what are we going to do about the marathon? It's going to be the last one we have for a while."

Sky replied, "Maybe we should bring our stuffed digimon, the ones that Lina's mom knitted for us."

"Crocheted." Lina corrected.

I said, "That's a good idea but what else could we do?"

Tyler said, "Maybe we could all dress up like our favorite characters. I mean we have the costumes for it."

A faint blush appeared on my face thinking about that.

Marcus, the Matt of the group said, "Yeah I think thats a good idea. Not to mention I can't wait to see Kai in his Kari costume again."

"That'll be funny!" Lina chuckled.

I was blushing like crazy and said, "Fine but only this one time."

After all that was settled, we went to rest of our classes for the day. At the moment I was walking home with Sky we are next door neighbors. I was walking into my apartment and Sky was following me. I turned around and asked, "Sky, what are you doing?"

She said, "I'm making sure you don't skip out on your promise."

I sighed, knowing Sky was stubborn. I said, "Alright, but before we do that I need to set up the media room for the party. Think you can help?" 

Sky replied,"I can handle that." The two of us got to work after about an hour and a half everything was set up all the chairs had been moved so everybody could lay out their sleeping bags out other than the girls since they prefer the couch. I sighed and said, "All set everyone is going to be here in about a half hour."

Sky grinned, "You know what that means Kai, right?"

I sighed, "Yeah costume time, but I'm just doing the outfit nothing else."

She said, cracking of her knuckles, "OH no, you're doing the hair too."As an evil glint shown in her eye, I gulped in fear. Within 10 minutes I was in my costume and Sky had done my hair to make it look like Kari's 01 haircut.

I asked, "How do you girls make short hair look like its longer than it actually is?"

Sky answered, "We're magic." A smirk spread across her face.

"Well now that I'm all set you need to change into your Sora costume."

"I'll go home and change and don't even try to get out of that."

"Alright, why don't you go and get ready." With that Sky left for her home, to change.

I walked up to my room to get the last few things I needed. All of us had our own makeshift crest, the ones our favorite characters held, our own homemade digivice, and last but not least the plush of our favorite character's partner in their rookie form. I knew that something big was going to happen I just wish I knew what it was. In less than 10 minutes Sky was at the door in her Sora costume from season 1 with her sleeping bag, pillow, her own crest of love, her Piyomon plush, and last but not least her Digivice was a attached to her waist. The two of us waited for the others to arrive. The next person after her was Maya in her Mimi costume with her crest of sincerity, Palmon plush, sleeping bag, pillow, and her Digivice attached to her hip.

Maya said with stars in her eyes,"Oh my Angewomon! Kai you look so cute in your Kari costume. I love what you did with your hair."

"That wasn't me Maya, Sky is the one who did my hair." I said.

"I don't care you still look cute in that outfit." Marcus was the next to arrive in his Matt costume with his Gabumon plush, his crest of friendship around his neck and his Digivice on his waist. His brother Tyson had arrived with him in his TK costume, his Patamon plush, his crest around his neck, and his Digivice on his waist.

Marcus said while laughing, "Hey Kai looks like you didn't chicken out. Or should I call you Kari?" My face was as red as Myotismon's cape.

"Lay off Marcus, there is no need to be a jerk," Sky snapped. This shut Marcus up quick because he has always had a crush on Sky. After a few more minutes Joseph arrived with his Gommamon plush, crest of reliability, and his Digivice clipped onto his sleeping bag. He didn't say anything about my outfit. After Joseph arrived Lina arrived with popcorn, her laptop,her crest of knowledge,her Tentomon plush, and her Digivice on her hip. She had the same reaction Marcus did.

"Hey, you look funnier than me in my Izzy costume!" She laughed. "I just wish I could get my hair right." Instead of sticking up like Izzy's, her hair was hanging around her head. Last but not least, Tyler arrived with his Agumon plush, crest of courage, his digivice on his waist and sleeping bag. The 8 of us went to media room, where we set up the snacks we'd brought and all the sleeping bags.

Several hours later, when we were watching the final episode of season one, a buzzing came from everyone's waists. Just as the Digivices on screen were caging up Apocalymon, Kari's shone towards the screen and a bright flash of light enveloped us, and we were falling.

**Icy**: Here's a filler for What if Kari was older than Tai. I have a special guest author with me. Introduce yourself.

**DFC**: Hi peoplez! Call me Digi! Oh, hey, cookies! *Dives off screen*

**Icy**:Thats digi fan capp my co author for this story tune in next time.

**DFC**: Cookie?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon!

Lina POV:

I woke up with a throbbing headache. "She's awake!" Tyson yelled. I winced.

"Head. Pain. Shut mouth." I groaned. I swatted in his general direction.

Tyson said, "Hey Lina do you know where we are or at least what happened?"

"No." I sat up, holding my head, glancing around and I saw an upside down road sign. A second was sticking out a tree. "I need a camera."

"Hey do have a sense of deja vu? Like we've seen this place before?" He asked.

"I have the oddest urge to say something about flash photography. Hey, look at that sign, it's swinging like Tarzan." I pointed at one in a vine.

Tyson said, "Wait minute we are in the forest of irrelevant road signs. But that means..."

"WE HAVE TO BE IN THE DIGIWORLD! PRODIGIOUS!" I jumped up.

Tyson said, "Real original." Then deadpanned.

"Fine. I'll come up with my own catchphrase." I crossed my arms. "How's 'go digi' sound?"

"Whatever," Tyson muttered. His green hat slid off into the mud. "Aww! That was my favorite hat!"

"Did you hear that?" I asked. I thought I heard a growl.

"**Lava Loogie**" a voice said. A small fire ball flew towards us.

"Duck!" Tyson tackled me out of the way, and we rolled a few feet before stopping to see a child sized candle. It had a face.

"Candlemon, a rookie form Wizardmon." I stated, like a digi-dex. "Attacks, Lava Loogie, and Paraffin Paralyzer" I wondered how I knew the attacks. I never remembered attacks.

Tyson moaned, "What do we do, we can't fight that floating candle!"

Then out of no where a giant fiery bird came shouting "**METEOR** **WING**!"

"**NOVA BLAST**!"

"Greymon! Birdramon!" I gasped. "Tyson we get to meet _the _Tai and Sora!" Tyson just shook his head at my excitement.

"Hey, more kids!" Tai yelled. "How are you here?" He was in an orange shirt, tan cargo shorts, and his goggles.

"Are you okay? What are you doing in the digiworld?" Sora asked. Then she blinked. "And why are you dressed as our friends use to?" She looked like she was ready for a tennis game.

"Long story" I said. "I'm not sure how we got here, but we're from an alternate dimension." Shrugging, I glanced at the digimon again.

Tai blinked and said, "That's a shocker! I thought our world was the only world connected to the Digi World."

"Well, anything seems possible here." Sora pointed out.

"Good point, lets go to Gennai and see if he knows anything about it." Tai suggested.

Kai's POV:

I woke up because I felt like something was bouncing on me. I opened my eyes and saw tons of baby Digimon. I got up and saw I was in Primary Village. I murmured to myself, "I knew something big was going to happen but I didn't think it'd be _this_ big."

"Kai, look at all the baby digimon!" Sky shoved a YukimiBotamon in my face.

I picked up the YukimiBotamon and petted it until I heard something say, "**SUPER** **THUNDER** **STRIKE**!" I dropped the digimon, but Sky caught it.

She turned toward who we assumed was Elecmon and snapped, "You almost hurt the poor thing!"

Elecmon said, "Let go of my baby!" But when he tried to take the YukimiBotamon it jumped back into my hands. Elecmon asked puzzledly, "What's going on? Don't you wanna be with daddy?"

"Bot-bota!"The baby digimon huffed.

Elecmon then said, "Well the two of you don't seem like a threat but how do I know I can trust you?"

Sky realized something else. "Hey, my digivice is real now!" She exclaimed. "Does that help?"

I looked in my pocket and saw mine was real too. I pulled out my digivice and showed it to Elecmon. YukimiBotamon jumped onto my arm, and sniffed at it, purring.

He asked, "Wait a minute, are you two digidestined?"

Sky answered, "I think so. We've only just arrived, so I'm not sure."

All of sudden I heard a squeal that sent a chill down my spine. I turned around and saw Mimi with Joe who had a very puzzled look on his face. Mimi said, "You look just like a little Kari! How cute!"

My face was extremely red, I sighed and said to myself "Today just isn't my day."

"Nope." Sky agreed, smirking. "I am so glad I got your hair right. This is perfect." She laughed.

Joe said, "Well I don't mean to interrupt but, what are you two doing here, and why do you look like our friends?"

I answered, "Long story."

Sky added, in an amused tone, "It involves tvs and interdimensional travel. By the way my name is Sky and the little Kari is Kai."

Joe said, "I'm assuming you two are from another world?"

Sky said, "Yeah, and we need to find our friends."

Elecmon said, "Well then I'd suggest that you guys go to Gennai's house, but first you with the crest of love follow me."

Sky said, "You do realise, I have a name, right?"

Elecmon replied, "Yes, but if you are here to save our digiworld, you're going to need a partner."

"Alright then. Who is it going to be?" She asked.

Mimi said, "I don't know, but I bet its cute!"

Joe added, "My guess would be Biyomon's baby form." We all followed Elecmon and he handed Sky a black seed looking digimon.

Sky said, "Right, seed to radish to bird." _Anime logic, sheesh._

I, knowing what she was thinking, said, "Hey my partner goes from a snowball to a dog to a cat. What sense does that make?"

Joe said, "You two better get use to weirdness if you have to save the Digital World."

"We're use to craziness, trust me." Sky said. "We kind of have to be, if we're going to let Lina do anything active, or get sugar."

Joe asked, "Who's Lina?"

"Imagine an insane Izzy." Sky told him. "Who can get a bit hyperactive."

Joe said, "I'd rather not."

Kai said, "I can only imagine her reaction to meeting one of the digidestined."

"No. I hope she doesn't." Sky shuddered. The four us headed to server riding Zudomon and Lilymon.

Out of POV Gennai's House:

At the moment Gennai was contacting Lord Azulongmon he said, "Lord Azulongmon can you hear me?"

All of the sudden the form of a giant dragon with chains appeared and said, "Yes Gennai I can hear you. Did you do what I ordered you to?"

He said, "Yes Lord Azulongmon I have sent the 8 original digidestined to find the incarnations. I certainly hope this works because if not... Server will be stuck in an eternal Ice Age. My guess as to why humans have been appearing in the digital world, is that this new evil is searching for the digidestined's incarnations."

The digital sovereign agreed, "That is most likely the reason why, but I hope these incarnations are what we are looking for, if not we won't be able to defeat the new threat and the digital world, along with the two real worlds, will fall."

Gennai nodded and said, "Once they all arrive I will tell them why they are here. I just hope the new Digidestined of Light's DNA is stable. I know there will be some minor physical changes, I'm going to run a few tests on all of them."

"Good. Now I shall return to my rest." Azulongmon said.

Kari's POV nearby Myotismon's castle:

At the moment Izzy and I were searching the area near Myotismon's Castle for anything out of the ordinary, well by the Digital World's standards. I was riding Nefertimon while Izzy was riding Kabuterimon. I flew closer to Izzy and asked, "Izzy, what are we supposed to be looking for again?"

He replied, "Gennai said that there were reports on strange lights appearing near tvs."

I asked, "What do you think it was?"

He answered, "My guess would be that its more kids being sucked into the Digital World. There has been a lot of reports from Digimon that humans have been spotted all over server."

I asked, "How long have these reports been coming in?"

He answered, "They've been coming in for weeks apparently. Until now Gennai just thought they were false alarms and didn't look into it, but the reports have become more frequent and wants us to check it out." I was about to respond but Nefertimon spoke.

"Kari look down there, over by the entrance to Myotismon's castle." I looked down and saw a girl dressed like Mimi had been when we fought the Dark Masters and a boy dressed like Matt, also from around the same time we fought the Dark Masters. I motioned Izzy to head in that direction.

Marcus' POV:

At the moment Maya and I were walking around lost in the Digital World somewhere near Myotismon's castle.

I heard Maya say, "Slow down Marcus, my feet are killing me! Its not easy walking in these boots and this dress."

I stopped and said, "Fine but we can't rest too long we need to find Tyson. He could be in danger."

She stared. "Don't you mean Tyson and the others?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, thats what I meant." I muttered, distractedly.

-10 minutes later-

We were about to start walking again when we heard familiar voices. We turned towards the source of the voice and saw Kari Kamiya in her 02 outfit and Izzy in his school outfit. They landed in front of us.

Izzy said, "Well looks like the reports weren't false alarms at all. What are you two doing here?"

I replied frantically, "We got sucked into your world with our friends! Have you seen any other humans like us here. Perhaps you saw my brother he has light brown hair, short, tan skin, and is wearing a TK costume?"

Kari said, "Sorry afraid not, but you said there were more of you? Also, why are you dressed like our friends."

Maya said, "Well, you see... In our world, all of this is a tv show, and my friends and I are all really big fans of your show. We were watching a marathon so we all decided to dress up as our favorite characters."

Izzy shrugged, "Well that's explains that, I suggest we head back to Gennai's house, we can probably find some answers there." All of us nodded. I got up on Kabuterimon's back and Maya was riding Nefertimon.

Ice Devimon POV:

I said to myself, "Well well it seems, who I have been searching for has arrived." I contacted my boss and said, "Master, the new digidestined have arrived, shall I send my troops after them?"

The sight of a Digimon appeared on the screen saying, "No let them feel safe for now, so they let their guard down. We'll play a little game with them." The silhouette cackled.

Tyler's POV Colosseum:

I had opened my eyes to a soccer field. I'd been so ecstatic, that I hadn't even noticed I was in the digiworld, or stuck with boring old Joseph. "Dude, you really don't know how to play, do you?" I asked, helping him up for the umpteenth time.

"How many times do I have to tell you that?" He groaned. After taking a few minutes for me to explain the rules, he was doing fairly well. For a book worm, that is.

"See, this isn't hard!" I grinned as kicked the ball towards him. He smiled back, panting.

"You-you're right. Ih-hit's really k-kinda' fun."

Joseph said, "Hey Tyler does this place look familiar?"

I blinked, "Now that I think about it does. WAIT, WE'RE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD! SWEET!"

"Yeah but don't you think we should look for the others?"He whined.

"Yeah probably but where do we look? The Digital World is huge." I pointed out. Joseph was about to answer when all of the sudden, a Giant Dark Tyrannmon blasted through the walls of the Colosseum. We didn't know to do.

We were about to run when we heard something shout, "Garru Kick!" WereGarurumon slammed into theTyranomon.

We also heard something, an Angemon maybe, shout, "Hand of Fate!" The attacks hit and destroyed Dark Tyrannmon. We turned around and saw Matt and TK from the show.

Matt asks us, "Who are you? Why are you guys dressed like our friends."

Joseph said, "Long story short, We are from another world and in our world all of this is a tv show."

I added, "We're dressed like our favorite characters, and if you think we look weird wait till you see our friend Kai."

TK put his face in his hand, and moaned slightly, "We can continue this conversation when we get to Gennai's house."

Outside of Gennai's House Kai's POV:

Joe, Mimi,Sky, and I arrived a Gennai's house and, it was covered with at least an inch of snow. I asked worriedly, "Hey Joe why is there snow here? Gennai's house is usually warm."

"Server has been experiencing some weird weather lately. We don't really know why." He shrugged.

The 4 of us started walking towards the lake, as soon I set foot in the snow I was shaking like nuts. Yukimibotamon saw this and snuggled up to me as best she could.

Mimi had noticed and asked Sky, "Why is Kai shaking like that it's not that cold?"

Sky answered, "Probably because he's wearing a sleeveless shirt." Mimi just nodded.

I thought to myself, _why am I so cold? I usually don't get that cold during the winter? _

Gennai's House Out of POV:

Joe, Mimi,Sky, and Kai had gotten into Gennai's House.

Gennai said, "Good job, would you two would you mind introducing me to your new friends?"

Joe said, "The one dressed like Sora is Sky and the one dressed as Kari is Kai."

Kai asked, weakly since he was still cold from the snow,"I don't want to be rude, but why are we here?"

Gennai responded taking note of my shaking, "I will explain everything once the others arrive."

Sky said, "I hope you're talking about our friends. I'm really starting to get worried."

Kai agreed, "Me too I hope they're ok. Gennai where is the bathroom?" He pointed in a direction I followed where he was pointing towards.

Gennai thought, _Just as I feared, it seems the changes have already begun._

-Time skip 5 digi minutes later-

Kari, Izzy, Maya, and Marcus arrived, Maya came rushing up to Sky and gave her hug. "I'm so glad Marcus and I aren't the only ones here." She cried out.

Marcus came up to Sky, and frantically asked, "Sky, please tell me Tyson is with you."

"I'm afraid not." She answered. Marcus just walked away, worried about his brother's safety.

"Sky is anyone else with you?" Maya asked, Hopefully.

Sky nodded and said, "Kai is with me, but I'm not sure where the others are."

Maya noticed that Sky had a Nyokimon in her hands, alongside a Yukimibotamon on her shoulder.

She squealed, "How did you get those little cuties?"

Sky shrugged, "Kai and I woke up in Primary Village, and were attacked by Electmon, but we showed him our digivices, which are real now, and he trusted us with a partner."

Maya grinned, "Lucky for us, Marcus and I woke up in front of Myotismon's Castle." Sky just chuckled, imagining a panic Marcus running circles around the fortress.

Kari suddenly spoke. "Maya could you please introduce your friends to us?" After Maya introduced Sky, Yukimibotamon hopped off her shoulder and bounced towards Kai who had just come out of the bathroom. Kari couldn't believe what she was seeing! She saw a male version of herself from when she first entered the Digital World. Kai saw this and tried to run, but Maya and Sky dragged him to her.

Gatomon said, "Wait are there two Karis? Please tell me this is a trick?"

Sky laughed mischievously, "This is perfect."

Kai, with his entire face as red as a tomato, said, "Um... Hi"

While all this was going on Sky was laughing like a Hyena. Yukimibotamon seemed to try to glare at her, but it failed adorably. Gennai, knowing what was coming next said, "I will explain everything. Once everyone is here."

-30 digi minutes later-

Everyone was together Marcus was ecstatic that his brother was safe. Everyone was sitting next to their favorite character, Marcus was next to Matt, Tyson next to TK , Tyler next to Tai, Maya next to Mimi, Sky next to Sora, Lina next to Izzy, Joseph next to Joe, and Kai next to Kari.

Gennai said, "Alright now its time for me to explain why Kai and his friends are here. I'm assuming all of you noticed the strange weather here on Server." Everyone nodded. He continued, "This weather is no coincidence, this weather is caused by a powerful evil Digimon known as Icedevimon."

Tai asked, "If you know who it is why didn't you call us and have us take him down?"

Gennai said, "It is because he is too powerful he is I the level of the dark masters. You wouldn't be able to defeat him by yourself."

Lina asked, "How are we involved in this? And will we remember when we leave?"

The old digital sage replied, "You and your friends are the Digidestined's incarnations from your world. It is no coincidence that your favorite 'character' is Izzy and same goes for all of your friends."

"What about Kai and Lina? They are the opposite gender of who they are supposedly an incarnation of." Joseph pointed out.

Gennai said, "Good question young man, although I don't have an explanation for Your friend Lina. I do have an explanation for Kai for you see after the defeat of Apocalymon by the hands of the 8 digidestined you know the crests not only were they used to seal Apocalymon, but parts of the crest holders DNA was sent to your world and we knew that the DNA would find the incarnations of each Digidestined in Kai's world, we hoped that that Kari's incarnation was male, so they could be safe from the future threats, since light is fragile."

Joseph just nodded understanding what he meant.

Tyler then said, laughing, "That explains Kai's poor athletic skills." Kai just sighed knowing that it was true.

"Tyler..." Sky warned, raising an eyebrow.

Gennai continued, "I'd like to run a few tests on all of you to make sure your DNA is balanced. I want to warn you that you may experience some minor physical changes such as hair and eye color." Each of us stood on a scanner and let Gennai run the tests he also tested the Original digidestined.

He stated, "It will take a while for me to get the results for now I suggests you all get to know each other." Marcus asked, "How are we suppose to do that? We live in different worlds!"

"I'd like for you to stay with your respective incarnations until I have test results."Gennai said aggravatedly.

Tyler said, "What about the time difference? When do the rests of us get our Digimon partners?"

"You will receive your partners once I have the test results. While in our world time stands still in yours. Also I need to modify your Digivices to be able to travel between all three of the worlds. Lina I'm going to need your laptop as well to install a digi port." Gennai explained.

Lina whined "I need my laptop though!"

Izzy chuckled, "It's fine you can use my extra laptop while you stay with me." Lina's eyes lit up at hearing this and handed her laptop to the old man. Everyone followed suit by giving him their Digivices. Sky asked if she and Kai could keep their partners with them. Gennai said ok as long as they kept them hidden. They all agreed and went with their respective incarnations.

**Icy**: Here a new chapter.

**DFC**: It took a while because we have conflicting schedules.

**Icy**: It was also a LOT longer than this originally

**DFC:** But we figured we wouldn't spam you with over an hours worth of reading. ^^ oh! shiny!

**Icy**: Yeah that was my bad. Did you see a shiny Digimon?

**DFC: **Nah, just a shiny book cover. Boooooooks...

**Icy**: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and Please read and review.

**DFC**: And send me more books to read! ^^


	3. Meet the partners

The New Digidestined Chapter 3

Kai's POV Kamiya residence:

I was at the bottom of a dogpile under Tai, Tyler, and Kari.

I said between breaths, "Please... get... off ...me." Kari heard me and got everyone off me and helped me up.

After catching my breath, I spoke again. "Thanks for helping me out of that dogpile."

She giggled "No problem, I'd do anything for my little brother."

_Brother? _"What do you mean?" I asked, why would she call me her brother?

"Well technically since you're my incarnation and you have some of my DNA, I see you as my little brother. Also I always wanted to be an older sister." She explained.

"Well I guess I can't argue with that logic, but what's the plan now?" I turned to Tai.

"I don't know but I have a soccer game later on today." The goggle head shrugged.

"Can I play?" Tyler asked hopefully.

"Sure I don't see why not." Tai agreed.

Kari said, "Well I think we should get some new clothes for them. From what Gennai said, it sounds like they could be staying for a while."

"I think thats the best plan for now, but what about living arrangements?" I added.

Tai said, "Well in Kari's room we still have the bunk bed and in my room there is an extra bed."

Kari said, "Well I think Tyler should share a room with you Tai and Kai will share my room. Just in case any major changes occur so I can help Kai cope with that."

Tai, with a stern look, said. "I'm ok with that, as long Kai promises not to peek." Kai just nodded.

"W-What do you mean 'major changes'?" I gulped. I had a good idea but I didn't wanna think about it.

Kari said, " I'll tell you later. So, it's settled then, and after your soccer game we'll go shopping with the others for new clothes for Kai and his friends." We all nodded in agreement with that. Tai and Tyler went to prepare for their game.

I sat down on the top bunk. "Does it creep you out that I dressed up like you?" I asked Kari.

Kari ,knowing where this was going, said, "Not at all! I'm flattered that you dressed up like me. Don't worry about anything, Kai, everything will be fine. If something happen I'll always be by your side." She smiled up at me, kindly.

I thanked her, but there was still something bothering me. _Am I really Kari's true incarnation from my world?_ A few minutes after that, Tyler and Tai came out dressed, for their soccer game. The four of us headed toward the school field where the game was taking place.

I realized something important. "What about school? Are my friends and I going to have to enroll?"

She said, "I'm not sure... but, possibly. It depends on how long it's going to take Gennai to get those results."

Tai and Tyler were playing a friendly game of Soccer against Matt and Marcus. The game ended with Tai's team winning but the win was because of a last second shot made by Tyler.

"Good Game," Matt said, "but what's the plan now? It's only noon."

"Yeah the game was close." Tai agreed. "Kari thought that we should take Kai and the others shopping for clothes. Since we don't know how long they will be here."

Matt nodded. "That makes sense, how about we have lunch, then go shopping for their clothes?" Everyone agreed, so we went to a small, cheap, diner for lunch.

Kai's POV at Diner:

I was sitting next to Sky, who was having a salad. I wasn't that hungry, so I just got a kids order of chicken fingers with some fries. I don't know why I wasn't hungry.

Sky's POV:

I was worried about Kai for a few reasons, one; he wasn't eating much, two; he hadn't said anything, to anyone, since the soccer game started. The one thing that worried me most was how he reacted when we were walking to Gennai's house and he stepped in the snow. He never acted like that when it snowed! I think it had to do more with something other than the fact that he was wearing a sleeveless shirt. I was worried that he might be getting Kari's weak immune system and that was terrifying. I never told this to anyone, but, I see Kai as my little brother. Not just my friend. I'm always worrying that something will happen to him.

Kai's POV Clothing store: l had gotten my new clothes. They were eerily similar to Kari's 01 outfit. I was wearing a sky blue short sleeve shirt, a pair of Khaki shorts, and lastly I had a pair of sky blue velcro sneakers.

"We still have a little less than half the day left. What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"All of us are going to meet up with Yoli, Davis, Cody, and Ken so we can introduce you to them. First I have one more errand to do then we'll meet up with them." Kari told me. _We were meeting the 02 gang?_

I tapped her shoulder, because she'd turned away. "Where are we meeting them?"

"We're meeting them in the park, now I need to do this last errand." She told me.

"What's the errand?" I asked. All of the sudden, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a camera store.

"What are we doing here?" I looked around, surprised. _So many cameras!_

"Well, since you will be here for a while, I thought we should enroll you in school. Once we do that, I want you to join the photography club with me. Besides, I think you'd be a good photographer." I didn't question it, and she bought me a camera like hers, just the color was sky blue instead of pink. She had me put it around my neck like hers, and the two of us headed to meet with others. I thought, _I think she's trying to make me almost exactly like her._

Park, Lina's POV:

I bounced along happily beside my "big brother." He was really funny, it almost seemed like the kid still didn't know how to talk to people. At least, he didn't know well.

Izzy thought to himself _How is she my incarnation? She's almost nothing like me!_

"Onii-San?" I chirped. "Who are we meeting again?"

"The younger group." He told me. "And I'm not your brother." I shrugged. His mom was already calling me her little girl, so it couldn't be too long before I convinced him to let me call him my brother.

"But, I want a brother. Hey! Is that them over there?" I pointed at a small group of people. I saw the purple hair of Yolie sticking out, and Davis's bushy mop had Tai's old goggles shining in the sun. I started to run, but Izzy held me back by my purple shirt.

"Yes that's them." He sighed. "Just don't run off so fast." I shrugged. .

Izzy thought, _This is going to be harder than defeating the dark masters, isn't it? She better get some of my personality eventually._

"Isn't it funny that I'm still basically in the same outfit as before, just with a color scheme matching your crest?" I asked. "Thanks for lending me your laptop, by the way."

"I guess and you're welcome." He agreed. He was probably remembering the trip into the clothing store, and how I kept running off, and hiding in the racks.

"Izzy! Lina! What took you two so long?" Tai greeted us. I smiled at him.

Izzy said bluntly, "She happened." I just grinned wider and ran up to greet Davis and the others.

"Hi!" I landed beside them." I'm Lina!"

Davis turned around to see me and asked, "So you're Izzy's incarnation? You don't look like it."

"Yeah, but I'm way more fun!" I grinned. "I actually talk to people!"

Yolei just giggled and said, "Nice to meet you Lina."

"Nice to meet you to, Yolei! You guys don't have to tell me your names. I already know them." I returned her greeting, and did my best to freak them out.

Davis said, "Don't even try and freak us out we know that our world is a show in your world. Your friend Kai already told us everything."I blinked, and pouted.

"Kai why do you have to be a kill joy." Everyone sweatdropped.

I turned to Cody and Yolei. "So, you two know a lot about computers, right?" I asked. Yolei and Cody nodded and asked, "Why?"

"I need to brush up on my programming." I shrugged, blushing a little. "I never really worked well with most new languages."

Davis interrupted, "What's the plan now?"

"I suppose we just need to find out how long these kids are staying, and who's attacking the digiworld." Izzy answered, pulling out his laptop. As he pulled out his laptop he got a message from Gennai.

The message said, "Come to the digital world I have some information and the Digivices are ready."

"What's it say, Izz?" Tai asked.

"We have to go to Gennai's again." The red-headed boy told him calmly.

5 digi minutes later Gennai's house Kai's POV:

Once again I was at the bottom of a dogpile. When I was finally able to get up I saw my clothes were slightly different. I still had the camera and crest, but my shirt now had the crest of light on the cuffs and I didn't know it but also had the Crest of Light symbol on the back. I sighed and said, "I just can't catch a break, can I?"

"I guess not." Lina giggled. She was also in mostly the same outfit, but she had a light purple t-shirt under the button up. Her button up shirt was open, showing the crest of knowledge on the under shirt.

Maya was rolling on the floor. She had pale green, embroidered jeans(flowers up and around the seams), and a pink tank top with lace a print of the Crest of Sincerity on it.

Sky was wearing what looked like pilot's gear, in a dark pink/pale red jacket, deep red shirt, and a pair of jeans. Her pilot's cap was blue, oddly, but had pink liner.

Marcus looked almost like Kouji from the fourth season, his hair was held back by a blue striped bandana, his white shirt (with the Crest of Friendship on it) was mostly covered by his dark blue jacket, and he had very dark blue jeans.

Tyson was wearing a light green long sleeve shirt (Crest of Hope on front) with a dark green short sleeve over it, he had a hat like TK's 02 outfit, and he wore green shorts.

Tyler was wearing what could be considered a mix of Takuya and Tai's 01 outfits. He had a shirt like Tai's with a jacket like Takuya's, orange sun shaped goggles (meant to look like the crest) and a plain old pair of jeans.

Joseph was wearing an outfit like Henry from season three, he had the same outfit but the vest was silver and had the crest of reliability on it.

Davis said, "Nice new clothes guys, especially you Tyler, I'm diggin' the goggles." Both boys grinned.

Joe said, "We can talk about clothes later." We all went to Gennai's living room to see the old guy again. (Thought tyler)

Gennai said "Hello, Digidestined and Incarnates. I have some good news and some bad news."

"Bad news first!" Lina declared, loudly. Izzy sighed, and hid his face in his hand. "What? It'll make the good news seem better!"

"Please tell me that the good news is that they'll act more like we do?" The holder of the Crest of Knowledge pleaded.

Gennai laughed, "You may have more in common than you think." (**a/n: **Gennai Knows all!) His face turned girm. "Now to the bad news, I'm afraid the tests say that all of the incarnates' DNA is unstable. I fear Kai and Lina's are the most unstable. I'd like to have you kids stay here for at least a month until I find a permanent solution." A collective gasp echoed around the room.

"So, no more school until I'm better?" Lina asked.

Gennai said, "It is only temporary, for now you will go to school in this world with your counterpart here in this world."

Kari said, "Well then once we are done here we need to enroll them in school." She then thought to herself, _Yes, I get to be a big sister for a little bit longer!_

Gennai said, "No need to, I have already done so. I have enrolled each of you as distant cousins of your respective incarnations."

Tyler said impatiently, "Whatever about school, what is the good news?"

"We have a temporary solution, you need to have your partner digimon, and wear the crests. Yes, Tai, they all have to." Gennai said, and stopped Tai from complaining.

"My incarnate can go without it. He isn't a weakling." Tai declared.

Matt shouted, "**Tai don't be stupid! WE DON'T KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES OF THAT**!"

Tai shouted back, "**Nothing bad can or will happen!**"

"Oh, you just called on Murphy's Law. Bad idea." Lina pointed out. She glanced upward.

"There are consequences of that." Gennai said solemnly.

"I told you so, Tai!" Matt shouted triumphantly.

"It can't be that bad, Matt." Tai huffed.

"There are 3 consequences of that rash action; one is that they won't be able to leave our world; two they will become an exact copy of their incarnate; third they might end up taking your place in this world." Gennai said seriously.

"_**WHAT?**_" everyone shrieked. This affected Lina and I most of all, since that would mean we would end up switching genders and we didn't want that at all. I thought, _That's what Kari meant by major changes._

Some time later, Gennai came in with six baby digimon and all of our digivices that looked like a mix of a D3s and D-tectors. Joseph had pichimon, Maya had Yuramon, Tyler had Botamon, Marcus had Punimon, Tyson had Poyomon,Lina had Pabumon.

I said, "Why do our digivices look like D-tectors?"

"I have found in the ancient scriptures that there are spirits that will be needed to defeat the new threat.I have dubbed these Digivices as Tri-tectors." Gennai said.

Tyson asked, 'Why Tri-tectors?"

I said, "My guess is because it's D-tector and a D3 and three is sometimes refers to the prefix tri meaning three." Tyson just nodded in understanding.

Tyler realized something, "WAIT! We're going to become digimon?"

Gennai nodded, "Most likely."

Tyler jumped for joy, along with a few others,

Lina was imagining what mine would be, while bouncing. She broke into a giggling fit.

I asked, "What's so funny?"

Lina replied, "I'm wondering what you'd look like as Angewomon." This caused a lot more giggling.

I was extremely embarrassed and felt like I was going to cry then Yukimibotamon saw this and started to glow and digivolved to Salamon.

The new rookie growled, "Don't laugh at my partner!" I saw she was about ready to attack and held her back from doing so.

"Sorry, Salamon." Lina apologized. "Would it make you feel better to imagine me as a Kabuterimon?" Everyone just stopped.

"Lina..." Maya started. "Please tell me you don't think you'll actually be a Kabuterimon. I have trouble seeing you as a powerful digimon."

"Hey, it's Kabuterimon or Beetlemon, which do you think I'd be?" Our tech wizz crossed her arms. We all glanced around at each other, before bursting out laughing.

I said, "Probably Beetlemon because eventually Punimon will eventually become Kabuterimon." Everyone just gave me a weird look considering I'm usually not that perceptive with details. "What did I say?" I asked.

Sky said, "You remembered something the rest of us forgot, Kai. Since when do you do that?"

I responded, "I don't really know."

Gennai said, "My guess is that more of Kari's DNA is altering your mind."

"So, he's becoming a second Kari?" Lina asked. "Is that what you're saying?"

The old digi-man turned to face my friend. for his answer, he spoke just a single word. "Yes."

END OF CHAPTER!

**Icy**: HA Cliffhanger

**DFC:** Glad _I_ thought of it.

**Icy: **We have a question for you guys.

**DFC:** Yeah, we were wondering if you folks wanted Lina and Kai to change genders, if the DNA becomes less stable.

**Icy**: Let us know with a review.

**DFC:** We'll count votes, and then decide. So, reviews please?

**Icy**: Till next time, see ya. Any last words DFC?

**DFC**: I like shiny things. :3 Oh~ I see one! *runs off*

**Icy**: On that note see ya later and remember to review.


	4. First Spirit and First Day

Kamiya residence Kari's POV:

I woke up early the next morning to get ready for school I climbed the ladder and shook Kai to wake him up. When he woke up I said, "Get up little bro it's time for your first day of school."

He woke up and said, "I'm up. I'm up."

I said, "I'll go get Tai and Tyler up while you get dressed." I went to Tai and Tyler's room and shook the two them awake. Tyler woke up and said, "Give me 10 more minutes mom."

I sighed and said, "He's definitely Tai's incarnation." Tai woke up and said something similar to Tyler. They finally started to get ready and I went back to my room and saw Kai was already dressed and packed with basic school supplies. Luckily Tai had two old backpacks, one for both Tyler and Kai. I went to get ready for school.

Kai's POV:

Kari came out dressed for school about 10 minutes after she woke up Tai and Tyler. Tai had made breakfast for everyone. Tyler asked, "Hey Tai, Why do you go so far to make breakfast for Kari? I mean I'm pretty sure she can do it herself."

Tai sighed and said, "I'm assuming you know that are parents are always out working?" Tyler nodded. Tai continued, "Well since Kari's my little sister I feel the need to help her as much as I can especially since she takes a while to get ready for she doesn't really need that much help from me, so making her breakfast is the least I can do."

Kari said, "Yeah and he's good at making breakfast and I always appreciate it. The first thing we need to do when we get to the school is go to the Principal's office, so you two can get your schedules."

I asked, "When does school start?"

She answered, "First period starts promptly at 8:45. Principal Ichigo wants us in his office at 8:15, so you two can get your schedules and tell you a few things."

Tyler asked, "A more important question is when does school end."

She answered, "It ends at four o'clock." Tyler thanked her and the four of us finished our breakfast and headed to school.

8:00 Odaiba Middle School Kai's POV:

Kari,Tyler, and I were 15 minutes early, so we headed up to the Principal's office. When we got there Kari went to the receptionist and told her we were here she told us to head in. We entered the office we sat down in the chairs in front of the principal.

said to Kari, "Good Morning, and these are your cousins correct?"

Kari said, "Yes sir."

He asked, "Can you introduce me to them?"

She nodded and said, "The one that looks like my older brother is Tyler and the other one is Kai."

He turned towards Tyler and asked, "Tell me son is it true what I was told about you?"

Tyler replied, "What were you told about me?"

He answered, "I was informed that you have the same skills that your cousin Tai has."

Tyler said with an ego, "You bet, Mr. Ichigo." Mr. Ichigo had an offended look on his face.

Kari elbowed him lightly and whispered, "'Yes sir' is how you address him not 'Mr. Ichigo'."

He whispered back, "How was I suppose to know?"

The principal said to me after recovering from the shock, "Kai, I was told your school grades are equivalent to Kari's grades. Is this true?"

I nodded and said respectively, "Yes, sir that is true. I apologize for my cousins' manners we are from America and there we refer to our teachers and principals by Mr or Ms then their last name."

He replied, "I understand, but make sure it's doesn't happen again. If you are as smart as your sis... I mean cousin then I expect great things from you. Now here are your schedules. Kai you have the same schedule as Kari and Tyler you have the same schedule as Davis he is a friend of your cousins and he will show you around. I informed him of this last night but strangely he isn't here. Miss Kamiya, will you introduce him to Davis when you see him?" Kari nodded and we headed to the tree outside to meet the others.

Some time later:

Everyone had gotten their schedule I had the same schedule as Sky, Lina, and Kari. While Tyler, Tyson, Marcus had the same schedule as Davis. Joseph had his own schedule separate from the others since he was older than all of us. Marcus said, "How fitting that you have 'pretty' much the same schedules as the girls."

Sky elbowed him and said, "Don't be a jerk Marcus."

"I'm not!" he protested hotly, rubbing his arm slightly.

TK said, "Can we talk about this later? We need to get to class."

"Great," Davis muttered under his breath.

Kari heard this and said, "Hey if you want to own a noodle cart you need to know how to manage it."

Davis said blushing, "Stupid show making me embarrass myself."

"Better than it being your own fault; at least you can blame it on someone," Marcus muttered - an action which did not go unnoticed by TK.

TK asked, "Who can he blame it on?"

"Toei animation," Lina supplied, (A/N:We have shattered the fourth wall! Yes, and will continually do so!), still smiling.

"Give it up; you can't freak us out!" Yolei groaned slightly, beginning to grow annoyed with Izzy's hyperactive incarnate.

Lina sighed and said, "True but I can still try."

Kari said, "Enough 4th wall breaking we need to get to class."

"Crud," Davis mumbled, having hoped that they had forgotten in the midst of breaking the fourth wall.

"They aren't going to forget - especially Kari and Kai," Sky said.

"They will one day," Davis promised, eyes narrowed in determination - causing the aforementioned girl to sigh in exasperation.

We all went to class. Sky,Kari, and I went to Algebra, the teacher stopped Sky and I and asked us to introduce ourselves. Once the bell the rang the teacher said, "Everyone we have two new students why don't you two introduce yourselves." Sky went first and said, "I'm Sky Takenouchi."

I went forward and said, "I'm Kai Kamiya."

One of the students asked, "Are you Kari's long lost brother or something?"

I shook my head and said, "No, I'm her cousin. Why do you ask?"

The kid said, "Well you kinda look like her. I mean you have the camera and the hair for it."

Sky was giggling to herself. The teacher said, "Well now that introductions are done you two can take the seats behind Kari." We started the lesson it was about multi-step equations, so I had an easy time with it, but I did get one or two wrong on the worksheet. I knew one thing for sure I had a long way to reach Kari's perfect status. Behind me, Sky was fidgeting slightly in her seat, continuously glancing outside; she was looking forward to the soccer game that Tai, Davis, Ken and Sora had promised her at lunch. After Algebra we had English. The English teacher asked us introduce ourselves and everything went the same after that. English was uneventful. After English we had Lunch.

"I can't wait for the soccer game today," Sky said as we were walking to lunch. Just as we sat down with our lunch our tri-tectors went off. I checked it and it said, "HELP! Mojyamon on the loose."

"Nuts," Sky sighed slightly, but her disappointment was soon overruled by the realisation that we were about to have a battle with a Digimon.

Tyler said, "What help are we? All of our Digimon are in their baby form."

Marcus said, "It doesn't matter; we have a job to do Tyler."

"Marcus is right," Lina agreed - her previously playful mood gone - in a serious tone.

Tyson said, "If Lina's acting serious, then we know something's wrong."

Tyler said, "Okay, lets go then."

Marcus mumbled, "Some leader."

This didn't go unnoticed by Tyler and he turned around and shouted, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN YOU UNSOCIAL FREAK!"

"It means that you aren't thinking of who could get hurt!" Marcus shot back, temper flaring at the comment about his antisocial tendencies. "People and Digimon alike could be destroyed because we didn't show up to help them!"

Sky stepped in and said, "Break it up you two; we have a job to do!"

"No, Tyler needs to get this!" Marcus spat angrily, eyes narrowed into a glare. "We can't be afraid to do something!"

Sky said, "Kai, you and the others go; we'll meet you there once things have calmed down. Joseph you're in charge and if anything happens to ANYONE you're going get a piece of my mind got it?" Joseph knowing that she wasn't bluffing nodded and went to the computer room.

5 minutes later: Kai's POV

Everyone except Sky, Marcus, and Tyler was waiting in the computer room, all impatient to stop the rogue Mojyamon.

Joseph said, "Let's just go! They won't be ready for a long time."

I said, "But what if we need their help Joseph?"

He snorted slightly, "There's five of us and we all have partners; I think we'll be fine for a while. DIGIPORT OPEN!"

We all woke up and as per usual, I was at the bottom of the dogpile.

I asked to no one imparticular, "Why am I at the bottom; I didn't even open the portal this time?"

Joseph said, "This isn't the time! I can see the rogue digimon ahead! Come on!"

Maya said, "This is a first; I've never seen Joseph take charge like this before."

I said, "I'm having a sense of Deja vu. Wait, its like when Joe took the first step onto the Infinity Mountain."

"Just don't jinx it," Maya smiled slightly. "It's a nice change…"

Joseph said, "Come on, you guys! We need to stop Mojyamon before he hurts anyone."

Digidex

Mojyamon

Champion Beast Type Digimon.

Attacks: Boomerang Bone and Ice Blow

Joseph ordered me, "Kai, can you and Salamon create a distraction for us?"

I glanced at Salamon - who nodded in confirmation - before answering Joseph, "I guess… how big of a distraction are we talking about?"

He answered, "Can you paralyze him for as long as you can - then we'll see what we can do.

"On it," Salamon smiled slightly before running out to meet the angry Digimon. "Puppy Howli-!"

"Ice Blow!" Mojyamon cut her off, forcing her to dodge the freezing wind before she was frozen solid.

I cried, "Salamon!" I tried to run to get her but in the process I heard Mojyamon yell another attack. I couldn't move when - out of nowhere - Joseph ran forward and pushed me out of the way to save me… but...

Sky's POV:

I was still trying to calm the two rivals down, "You two need to cut it out and apologise to one another!"

"It's not-" the two began in unison only to stop and glare at each other. After a minute, Marcus continued, "It's not my fault; he's the one who started it. Why should I apologise to him? All I did was state facts!"

Tyler said, "HOW AM I A BAD LEADER?"

"YOU WANTED TO ABANDON THE DIGITAL WORLD!" Marcus screeched in reply. "YOU WERE TOO SCARED TO FIGHT!"

"BEING SENSIBLE ISN'T THE SAME AS BEING SCARED!"

Marcus said, "YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT CREST OF COURAGE!" He started to reach for his crest but Sky slapped his hand to stop him.

"STOP ACTING LIKE SPOILED BRATS!" she yelled, shocking both rivals into silence, neither of them having seen her so angry in almost a year ever since that accident with Kai.

Sky continued, "Not to mention Marcus, are you forgetting the consequences of not wearing our crests?"

Marcus replied, "No, I just-"

"Need to swallow your pride at times," Sky growled, eyes narrowed into slits. "You've got the Crest of Friendship; maybe you should show that you deserve it. Now we need to go help our _friends."_

Looking ashamed, Marcus and Tyler both nodded having forgotten that the other five incarnates had gone on ahead of them.

Meanwhile in the Digital World Kai's POV:

I couldn't believe it; although Joseph saved me, he couldn't save himself and was frozen solid. I couldn't believe that he had sacrificed himself to save me. I could feel a tear running down my cheek and I didn't notice it, but my Crest of Light had glowed and my tear hit the frozen form of Joseph and he instantly thawed out. Although I didn't notice it, Maya and Tyson sure did and they weren't going let that be unknown.

At Gennai's house out of POV:

Gennai was looking through the ancient scriptures to find out more about why Kai and his friends are here. He found a passage that read, "Only the chosen child whose tears bring forth the light will thaw through the ice cold heart of the new evil."

Back with the Mojyamon fight Kai's POV:

Joseph was thawed out for some reason.

Joseph asked, "Kai why are you crying?"

I said, "You got frozen because of Mojyamon's attack and you saved me thats all you need to know."

Joseph blinked in surprise, not having expected Kai to be so upset over him being frozen. "Kai, Joseph! Get out of there!" Salamon yelled, eyes narrowing in determination as the two boys scrambled out of range of Mojyamon's attacks. All of the sudden the crest around Joseph's neck started to glow and an area nearby a statue of some sort appeared and the statue went toward Joseph - who recognised the statute as a spirit but didn't know which it was. A gray colored fractal code appeared around his hand and he shouted, "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" He glowed and what only could be described as the Matrix surrounded him and transformed into Hookmon. A large red hat with an Agumon's skull and cross bones covered his head while a red coat-like armour shielded his body. His right hand curved into a long, sharp, golden hook while a silver revolver appeared in his left. Black boots and white trousers covered his lower body and the one eye that wasn't covered by a large eyepatch was grey in color to match his crest.

Narrowing his eyes - or the one that could be seen anyway - the newly evolved Hookmon glared at Mojyamon, "It's is a _really _bad idea to attack my friends like that!"

Mojyamon simply snorted in reply before hurling his boomerang at Hookmon, "Boomerang Bone!"

Eyeing the incoming bone lazily, Hookmon jumped several feet into the air to avoid the attack only to yelp in surprise as it shot towards him again. Flipping in mid air, he managed to avoid being hit and also managed to kick the bone back at Mojyamon - who was hit in the stomach with it. Readying his revolver, Hookmon's eye narrowed even further, "Super Shooter!"

The several large blasts of fire shot towards Mojyamon, singeing his fur as he attempted to dodge them. Growling, Hookmon readied his revolver and shot another blast at Mojyamon - who leapt out of the way. It was then that he realised the Digimon's plan.

Meanwhile with Sky:

Tyler, Marcus, and I had just arrived we heard a lot of noise coming from south of where we were and we saw a Mojyamon and a Hookmon battling it out. I saw Tyson, Maya, and Kai just staring. I ran up to Maya and asked, "What's going on? Where's Joseph?"

Maya said, "You're looking at him…"

I frowned in confusion before looking at the battle again… and noticing that while most Hookmon's eyes were blue, this particular one's were grey. The same grey as Joseph's crest.

Apparently, Marcus and Tyler had also reached the same conclusion as me. "Joseph Spirit Evolved?" Tyler gasped before crossing his arms and pout childishly, "No fair…"

I rolled my eyes and tapped the back of his head - although not hard enough to hurt him, "If you and Marcus hadn't been fighting, maybe you would have gotten your spirit!"

As he mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath, Hookmon began to grow exasperated with Mojyamon and shot a large blast of fire at him, only for the rogue Digimon to lunge out of the way at the last moment. It was then that we realised Mojyamon's plan; the fireball was coming straight for us.

Everyone quickly scrambled about, trying to avoid the fireball, but I somehow managed to trip. Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the impact and the darkness of death - or at the very least, unconsciousness - but someone grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of the way.

Gasping slightly, I glanced up to see a pair of wide,blue eyes staring down at me, "Marcus…"

As though only just realising how close we were, he backed away, blushing furiously, "S-sorry."

"What for?" confused, I raised an eyebrow. "You...saved me...thank you."

This only caused his blush to deepen as we turned our attention back to the battle. After seeing that we were all safe, Hookmon had resumed his chase and was now shooting at Mojyamon with his less-destructive water bullets, attempting to knock the Digimon down before attacking with fire again.

Eventually, he managed to knock the yeti-like creature down and advanced on him, "Super Shooter!" As soon as the fire made contact with Mojyamon, his fractal code appeared. Pulling out his tri-tector, Hookmon narrowed his one visible eye, "Soul corrupted by evil...the reliable steel will purify you. Fractal code, digitise!"

As Mojyamon's egg floated off, Hookmon fell to one knee, quickly de-digivolving. "Kouji wasn't kidding when he said...it takes a lot out of you," he gasped slightly, struggling to his feet. All of us rushed over to his side and congratulated him on job well done.

Sky said, "I get that there was an attack but how did you get your spirit Joseph?"

He answered, "Long story. In a nutshell I had Kai make a distraction using Salamon puppy growling, it didn't work and Mojyamon almost freezed Salamon and Kai went to save her and almost was frozen himself I pushed him out of the way but I couldn't get away in time and got frozen. Somehow I got unfrozen and then I saw Kai crying and my crest started to glow and then the spirit appeared."

Out of POV:

Sky was speechless. Tyler thought, _I really hope we don't have to protect the little baby 24/7._ Maya had decided to pull Sky aside to talk to her in private.

She said, "Sky you need to know something about Kai."

Sky said, "What is it? Why are you telling me?"

She just sighed and said, "Although the boys don't notice I sure do. You see Kai as you little brother. The reason Joseph was unfrozen was because of Kai."

Sky asked, "Ok but what do you mean Kai is the reason Joseph got unfrozen?"

She answered, "When Kai was crying his crests glowed and his tear hit Joseph and he instantly thawed out."

Sky thanked her and said, "Maya can you keep it a secret that I see Kai as my little brother. I don't want the others to know." Maya just nodded and the kids headed back to school.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy:Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Kari: DFC can't be here she's having internet problems.

Icy: Yeah but I need to give a shout out to another co-author. I'd like to thank DD Leader Dark Heart of Water for helping me write this chapter.

Kari:He has two authors helping so please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kai's POV:

We were all in the computer lab and - as per usual - I was at the bottom of the pile. We looked at the time and lunch was just ending so we all went to the rest of our classes for today. The rest of the day nothing happened, so we all went home to do our homework.

Meanwhile in the Digital World Icedevimon POV:

"Curses! They defeated Mojyamon. I didn't expect them to have spirits. I need someone strong enough to defeat that spirit and scan their fractal code to strengthen my master." I said to myself. Then an idea dawned on me I called, "Mercurymon! Front and Center."

The legendary warrior of steel came forth and said in a seemingly forced Shakespearian accent complete with use of English, "Why didst thou summon me?"

I replied, "I have a mission for you; I need you to get rid of some pests for me."

He replied, "T'would be my pleasure, my lord." He went off to cause havoc to bring those pesky humans to the digi world.

Tai's POV:

"So let me get this straight," I glared at Tyler slightly. "You went to defeat a rogue Mojyamon with your partners only at baby level except for Kai and, had Joseph frozen and nearly had Sky roasted without telling us or the second group?"

"Uh…" I fidgeted under his glare. "Maybe?"

After a moment, his glare lessoned and he sighed, "Just don't do it again…"

I sighed in relief before agreeing and walking towards the kitchen with him; we had decided to surprise Kari - who generally made dinner - by making a pizza from scratch.

"Okay, you get the pickles, pineapple and… ginger nut biscuits?!" Tai read from the house's only recipe book. "No wonder mom can't cook. Uh… how about we just wing it?"

"Sounds good to me," I grinned widely, pulling out a carton of milk. "Will this be enough?"

"You'd better get another just to be safe," he said as he pulled on an apron backwards.

Kari's POV:

I glanced over at Kai - who was struggling slightly with his Chinese homework. "Why do we even have to learn Chinese?" he groaned eventually, his face hitting the pages of his workbook.

"It's the only language other than English and Japanese our school offers," I explained, not being overly fond of it myself, "and we have to do three languages. Here, let me see your answers."

I picked up my 'little brother's' workbook and compared his answers to my own, astonished to see that those he answered were perfectly correct. Before I could ask him about it, he paused and sniffed the air.

"Do you smell something burning?"

"YOU TOLD ME TO PUT IT TO THREE HUNDRED!"

"I DID NOT; I SAID TWO NINETY!"

"THAT WOULD HAVE MADE A LOT OF A DIFFERENCE!"

"MAYBE IT WOULD HAVE!"

I sighed, "Tai and Tyler must have tried making dinner…"

Kai groaned, "Great; Tyler can't cook to save his life. He's worse than Takuya…"

"Remind me again who Takuya is?" I raised an eyebrow as I followed him towards our bedroom door.

"Leader of the fourth season of DigiDestined," he explained, "He wouldn't be able to get Agumon to eat his food." (A/N: We are really breaking the fourth wall here, and we're going at it with sledgehammers!)

"That's impossible," I shook my head. "Agumon would eat anything!"

"Not Tyler's cooking."

"Yes he would," I opened the door to see Tai pointing a fire extinguisher at our blazing oven as Tyler pulled out a greasy, lumpy pizza that fell to the floor in green clumps of dough, olives, chocolate and pickles.

"YOU PUT IN CHOCOLATE?"

"YOU TOLD ME TO!"

"I SAID _HOT CHOCOLATE POWDER_! AND WHY DID YOU PUT IN PICKLES?!"

"I THOUGHT THE RECIPE MIGHT BE RIGHT!"

I quickly slammed the door shut to see Kai doubled over laughing. After composing himself, he smirked at me slightly, "Want to bet?"

Tyson's POV:

I sighed as I walked into school; I wasn't bad at most subjects, but I wasn't great at them either and I unfortunately also had TK's brain for geometry. Fortunately, I also had his brain for English and his talent for basketball.

But that wasn't why I was dreading school. "This sucks," I complained to Maya - who was living near TK and his mother, and so decided to accompany us to school. "Why do we have to tell them?"

"We lost 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'," Maya shrugged, a perky smile on her face at the prospect of cheerleader tryouts which were to be held later that day. "It's only fair."

"Still," I threw back my head in exasperation. "This isn't going to be easy."

"You explained it well to me," TK shrugged as well as Tyson looked at him hopefully.

"Would you-?"

"Sorry," TK laughed, "but I don't want to be there when Kari gets overprotective about Kai."

Hearing four loud beeping noises, we pulled out our D-Terminals.

"Mercurymon is creating trouble; we need your help," Mimi read. "Who's Mercurymon?"

"Of course it would be him; it's always him. It couldn't have been Arbormon; _no_. They had to bring out the big guns first time," I ranted quietly, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Just be glad it's not Duskmon," Maya whispered to me as we all began running towards the computer room. "Mercurymon is the corrupted warrior of steel from the fourth season of digimon."

"But we never met him!" Mimi exclaimed in confusion.

"You guys weren't in that season," I explained. "There were a group of other kids instead."

"Enough fourth wall breaking!" TK groaned as we skidded into the computer room - where everyone but Joe and Joseph were waiting.

"Come on," Kai said, holding out his tri-tector in the hopes that he would end up on top for once. "DIGI PORT OPEN!"

Kai's POV:

I opened my eyes and as per usual I was still at the bottom. I sighed realizing there was no way around it; I was at the bottom of the barrel. I asked everyone to get off me and they did. Once I was able to get up I dusted my clothes off and we headed in the direction of the insane shakespeare lover.

"Are Joe and Joseph already here?" Tyler called as Tai shook his head.

"No… hey, where are the digimon?"

Faced with the sudden realisation that none of their partners were there, all of the DigiDestined skidded to an abrupt halt.

"Salamon?" I called, looking frantically around for the cream-coloured digimon.

Suddenly, a low, dark chuckle filled the air as a hooded figure appeared out of thin air and slowly circled us, "Maybe they're in your world, maybe another. Maybe near, possibly far. But you'll never see them again, no matter where they are."  
I said, "Enough speaking in riddles Mercurymon!"

"Mercurymon?" the figure seemed genuinely confused for a moment. Then he laughed again, "I can't believe you mistook me for that pitiful excuse of a corrupted legendary warrior. The only thing he should be legendary for is his meagre attempts at Shakespeare to impress the one digimon he has eyes for."

Maya said, "What did you do with MY JOSEPH?!

"Your what?" the digimon cocked his head to one side. "That's an odd name for a digimon…"

"I mean my friend; the Hookmon."

"Uh…" the digimon paused. "No; I saw plenty of digimon between dimensions, but no Hookmon… but then again, who's to say one of my brethren didn't take him?"

Growling, I glanced at my tri-tector.

Digidex:

Phantomon

Level: Ultimate

Attribute:Virus

Attacks: Shadow Scythe, Words of Death, Diabolic Star

"Not this guy again," Matt muttered, rubbing his throat in recollection of the Phantomon that had throttled him in its search for the eighth child.

"Great," Tyler growled, fists clenched. "No partners, no Hookmon and we're against an Ultimate…"

"At least he's not Mercurymon," I stated as Cody and Marcus eased into the fighting stances they had learned from kendo and karate respectively.

"It's pointless," Phantomon chuckled, throwing his cloak over the original eight save Kari, TK and Izzy, causing them to disappear. "You'll all disappear one. By. One."

"We need to think of something," Lina mumbled, her eyes darting around. "Wasn't Kouichi in season four the only one to defeat these guys?"

"Yeah; how did he do it?" Sky pressed as Kai's eyes narrowed.

"He cleared his mind and used his lance… and his powers over darkness."

"Oh," Marcus blinked, Yolei and Davis disappearing as he did so. "We are _so _dead."

"Unfortunately so," Cody sighed as Ken disappeared.

During all of this, Maya's hands had slowly balled into fists, anger blazing in her eyes as Izzy, TK, Kari and Cody disappeared under the cloak.

"You bring onii-chan back now," Lina growled, "or you'll be sorry…"

"Bring Kari back!" I shouted as well.

"Oh, I'm so _scared_," Phantomon yawned. "The kids want their brothers and girlfriends back…"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted.

Phantomon said, "Whatever if you miss her so much maybe you should be next?"

I yelped as the cloak was thrown over me and darkness filled my vision.

Maya's POV:

My eyes narrowed into slits as the cloak was thrown over Kai… only for his figure to remain underneath it.

"Huh?" Phantomon blinked as a light pink light shone through it. "NO! THAT WILL DESTROY MY CLOAK!"

Quickly, he yanked it off Kai and threw it to one side, it landing over everyone save me and Kai, causing them to disappear.

"You…" hearing me, the Phantomon turned as Kai fell to one knee. "You monster…"

"Oh, forgot you were there," he hummed, moving to take his cloak. "Well, we can soon fix that, and your friend here will disappear too."

"No!" I snarled, surprising him. "You will _never _hurt anyone again; do you hear me?! I SWEAR I WILL DESTROY YOU IF YOU TRY!"

Suddenly, Kai's crest and body began glowing again, a small ball of energy leaving him and hitting the earth as a small statue shot up from the ground.

"My spirit…" I breathed happily before pointing my tri-tector at it. A green coloured fractal code surrounded my hand as I shouted, "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Unlike Joseph's Matrix-like data, mine wrapped around me like vines only to fly back as I finished evolving to Sunflowmon. My entire body was green, my feet pointed, my nails growing to claws as a tail not unlike a rose's stem - thorns and all - appeared behind me. My face became round and yellow with petals surrounding it and dark eyes while a green triangle appeared on my forehead. At my shoulder blades, two leaf-like wings grew from my shoulder blades as my teeth sharpened to fangs.

Glaring at the surprised Phantomon, I lunged towards him, managing to grab the crystal around his neck, "This is for my friends! Smiley Slap!" A mischievous grin on my face, a backhanded him before forcing my face to glow and looking at the crystal. "Sunshine Beam!"

The beam of light shot at the crystal, shattering it immediately. Soon, each of the DigiDestined and our partners appeared on the ground again, Salamon, Gatomon and Kari quickly running to the exhausted Kai.

Glaring at Phantomon, I shoved him away, my face glowing again, "Sunshine-" I heard a snap as a mirror appeared in front of me, but I was too far into the attack to stop, "Beam!"

"Dark Reflection!"

The light was shot back at me, knocking me out of the air, forcing me to de-digivolve.

"Mercurymon," Phantomon breathed in relief as the warrior of steel appeared in front of him. "Thank you."

"What for?" Mercurymon's lips curved into a smirk. "I was merely making sure that you were alive long enough for me to exact my revenge."

"Huh?" Phantomon's eyes widened.

"Pitiful excuse of a corrupted legendary warrior, hm?" Mercurymon chuckled before holding up a mirror again. "You should really make sure no one is listening if you're trying to badmouth someone stronger than you. Dark Reflection!"

Sunflowmon's beam of light shot at Phantomon again, forcing his fractal code to appear.

"To the victor go the spoils," Mercurymon smirked again as he absorbed the fractal code before gazing at us. "It seems a shame to end the game this early on… perhaps a small consolation prize for defeating you would do."

With lightning fast speed, Mercurymon lunged forwards and grabbed Kari, Gatomon, Kai and Salamon, teleported himself away before anyone could stop him.

"Kari…"

"Kai!"

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy:Sup guys icy here with a special guest.

DD: Hey, guys! Just call me DD please; my name's long…

Icy: This the same person who helped write the last chapter.

DD: And who stole DFC's cookies! *evil laugh*

Icy: Heh heh.., they are a lot a like. Either EPIC CLIFFHANGER!

DD: Please review and all that good stuff! ^-^ First reviewer gets a cyber cookie!... Not mine though


	6. New Spirits and New Friends

The New Digidestined Chapter 6

Sky's POV:

I was sitting at the kitchen table of the Kamiya residence with tears falling like a waterfall remembering what happened as Tai tried to explain the incident to his panicking mother with the help of Tyler.

Flashback:

With lightning fast speed, Mercurymon lunged forwards and grabbed Kari, Gatomon, Kai and Salamon, teleported himself away before anyone could stop him.

"Kari…"

"Kai!"

End flashback

Mrs. Kamiya was crying and asking, "Tai, what are you going to do about this?"

"It's not just what he's going to do," I murmured, drawing the hysteric mother's attention away from her son. "It's what _we're _going to do. No one's going to leave Kai or Kari with Mercurymon."

"She's right," Tyler agreed hurriedly, a spark of hope and determination in his eyes. "We'll get both of them back." Tai saw this spark in his incarnate and smiled; he was going to be a good leader once he learned some more.

Kari's POV:

When I woke up, I saw Kai was out cold and he looked like he had a fever. I went to look at him when I heard an unfamiliar voice saying, "Hey, what are you doing?"

I whipped around to see a boy wearing a blue-and-grey bandana with long, raven hair staring at me, his cobalt eyes hard but tired; he had obviously been here for a while. On his right hand was a cuff attached to a long chain, which was in turn, attached to the wall he was leaning against. The chain was long enough for him to walk to the opposite wall of the room we were in and touch the other wall if he stretched.

"He looks like he has a fever," I nodded to Kai - who was moaning and whimpering in his sleep.

"Don't move," the dark-haired boy ordered, ignoring my explanation. I followed his gaze and looked down to see a gaping hole just in front of me; if I had taken another step, I would have fallen. "Back away; slowly," he said, stressing out the word 'slowly'.

I asked, "Who are you?"

He said, "My name's Koji Minamoto. And you?"

I said, "Kari Kamiya," I smiled, but was met with the same deadpan and cold eyes. "You've been here for a while, haven't you?"

"Depends," he snorted, standing up as I backed away from the hole. "Do you see two weeks as a while?"

My eyes widened in shock, "What?!"

"Yeah," he shrugged slightly before moving towards Kai. He asked, "How do you know him? What's that thing around his neck?"

I replied, "He's… well, it's a long story."

"And neither of us have anywhere to go for a while… unless you fancy falling fifty feet."

I said, "I'll explain everything if you tell me where we are."

"We're in the Rose Morning Star," Koji explained, finally reaching Kai. "It's a castle in the continent of darkness. It used to belong to one of the Celestial Angels, but then Mercurymon managed to take it himself."

I said, "Wait where is this Rose Morning Star?"

He said, "In the digital world. Why?"

I said shocked, "This place doesn't exist in my digital world."

He said, "What do you mean it doesn't exist in _your_ digital world?"

All of the sudden Mercurymon appeared and said, "She means there is more than one digital world you fool. I have business to deal with. You two better get to know each other

you aren't going anywhere any time soon."

I gulped slightly as he disappeared again; it was creepy how he did that. Glancing down, my eyes widened to see a cuff identical to Koji's was also around my wrist.

"So," I glanced up, "we're in _your _digital world right now?"

"Apparently so," he crouched down next to Kai and placed a hand on his forehead, wincing slightly at the heat. "You're right; it's a fever, but it doesn't seem too bad."

"That's a relief," I sighed, sitting down and leaning against the wall behind me.

Koji nodded in agreement before tearing a strip of cloth off of his blue jacket and dipping it into the bowl of water beside Kai; at least Mercurymon was giving us something to eat and drink. As Koji placed the wet cloth on Kai's forehead, he glanced at me over his shoulder, "So are you going to tell me your story?"

"If you tell me yours," I smiled as he nodded slightly in agreement.

Maya's POV:

I bit my lip, my head low as I walked towards school. If I had fought harder, Kai, Kari and their partners would still be here, and everyone knew it. I had seen the way they had looked at me; disappointment, anger, grief… all directed at me.

"Maya?" I glanced up at Mimi. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," I mumbled. "Fine."

"I know you're lying," she raised an eyebrow. "Crest of Sincerity, remember?"

"Ugh…" I moaned slightly. "I just… it was my fault that Kai and Kari are gone. If I had tried harder-"

"Maya!" I blinked as Mimi grabbed my wrists. "It was _not _your fault! You did the best you could!"

"But it wasn't enough…" I mumbled only to perk up as the sound of high-pitched beeping filled the air and I pulled out my D-Terminal.

"Is it Kai and Kari?" Mimi queried hopefully.

"No, but it's the next best thing," I grinned as the message about Mercurymon appeared, eager to avenge my friends. "Let's go!"

When we got to the computer room, only Tyler and Marcus were there. Without waiting for the others, I pulled out my tri-tector, "DIGI PORT OPEN!"

Tyler's POV:

I opened my eyes to find myself at the bottom of the dog pile for once, "Guys? Can't… breathe…"

Eventually, they climbed off of me, "Now I know how Kai feels…"

"Come on," Maya growled, tri-tector in hand as Tanemon, Koromon and Tsunomon ran up to join us. "We have to find Mercurymon!"

"No need," a dark chuckle filled the air as a Frigimon walked towards us. "I'm sure I'll suffice."

No one moved as he smirked, "What are you waiting for? Attack me."

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Maya yelled, transforming to Sunflowmon and attacking without hesitation. "Sunshine Beam!"

"No!" I yelled, shoving her out of the way as Mercurymon absorbed her attack.

"Sub Zero Ice Punch!"

As I hit the ground, I felt the attack singe the hair on the back of my neck. "Are you insane?!" I yelled as Sunflowmon slowly stood up. "You know he can freeze practically anything!"

"Then I'll just have to go faster," she grunted, lunging for the still-smirking warrior. "Smiley Slap!"

I groaned as he held up his frozen arm and absorbed the brunt of the attack, although he couldn't attack at the close range. However, he seemed to have other plans, "Icy Breath!"

The attack came straight at me and Sunflowmon was too far away to do anything. But Marcus tackled me to the ground just in time.

"Are you okay?" he inquired, standing up with his fists clenched as I nodded. "That could have killed him!"

"That was the point," Frigimon laughed only to gulp slightly as a pinkish orb fell from the sky, causing a statue to appear.

"YOU'LL NEVER HURT MY FRIENDS AGAIN!" Marcus yelled angrily.

Kari's POV:

In the middle of Koji telling me his story - which was almost unbelievable - he paused and glanced over at Kai, "What the heck?"

Frowning, I looked towards him to see him glowing the same pinkish colour as our crests before a beam of light shot up to the ceiling, revealing a large mirror.

"That explains where Mercurymon keeps coming from," he mumbled before edging over to the now-silent Kai. "His fever's gone down…"

Tyler's POV:

I watched as the pinkish glow pierced the ground, drawing out a small statue. Pulling out his tri-tector, Marcus pressed a button as a light blue fractal code surrounded his hand, "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

What looked like brown rocks flew around him in a tornado-like fashion before fading to reveal him as Apemon. Most of his skin had turned to beige fur but the skin on his face, feet, chest and hands was grey. He wore a light blue armband, a golden ring and had a large bone strapped to his back. He clenched his fists, revealing large, black claws as the fur around his face, knees and wrists were singed red.

Glaring at Frigimon, he pulled his bone out, "Mega Bone Stick!"

Knowing he couldn't avoid or absorb the hit, Frigimon jumped out of the way. "Icy Breath!"

Apemon merely raised his bone to block the hit before lunging at him again, "Metallic Fur!"

This time, the red-singed fur glowed brightly before hardening as Apemon punched Frigimon, causing his fractal code to appear. Bringing out his tri-tector, he narrowed his eyes, "Soul corrupted by evil...the friendly earth will purify you. Fractal code, digitise!"

For a moment after Frigimon had been defeated, everything seemed to be going well. Mimi was checking Maya for injuries and Marcus was goofing around as Apemon. Then...

"Dark Reflection: Howling Star!"

I had no idea how he managed to reflect that attack - especially since it was KendoGarurumon's - but a blade of light shot towards Apemon, hitting him in the gut. Grunting, he fell to one knee, de-digivolving as Mercurymon loomed over him.

"You would do well not to attempt to battle me," he whispered into his ear before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Darn it!" Marcus growled, punching the ground as Maya whimpered slightly. "We lost him again!"

Kari's POV:

"So he's your… incarnation?" Koji blinked as I nodded. "That's kind of weird."

"So's finding out that your life's a television show," I reasoned as he shrugged.

Kai was still out cold, but his fever had eased and his apparent nightmares had vanished. We had also found a cuff around his wrist too.

"So how are the three lights doing?" a voice murmured, causing both Koji and I to tense and press ourselves against the wall nearest to us… not that it did any good. The voice was everywhere.

Mercurymon snapped his fingers, appearing in front of us as per usual.

His lips slowly eased into another smirk as he gazed at us, my eyes wide in fear - no matter how much I tried to conceal it - and Koji's narrowed in determination and pride. We had come to the conclusion that we represented different types of light; Kai and I upholding the more gentle side while Koji represented the more prideful nature of it.

After a moment, Mercurymon snapped his fingers again and the metal cuff around Koji's wrist clattered to the ground loudly - much to our shock.

"You'll do for now," quickly, Mercurymon grabbed Koji by the hem of his shirt and teleported out of the room with him, leaving me and Kai alone.

Pulling my knees closer to my chest, I rested my forehead on them, "I wish you were here Gatomon…"

Koji's POV:

My eyes flashed open after a few minutes, the teleportation having given me a sense of vertigo. Mercurymon had taken that time to shove me onto a table and keep me there with more of the cuffs, one around each ankle and wrist.

"What do you want with me?" I growled darkly.

He merely chuckled, his arms folded, "My master told me to get rid of pests. He simply didn't specify which ones, and you are a pest to me. And as for the other two lights, your power combined with theirs will give me what my master needs to control the worlds."

My fists clenched as I attempted to wriggle free of the cuffs, but they tightened, causing me to grit my teeth.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" the corrupted warrior of steel slowly walked towards a lever and placed his hand on it; it was only then that I realised wires ran up from it to the table I was on. "There'll be a lot worse to come."

He quickly shoved the lever down, causing it to spark wickedly and electricity to surge through the table and my body.

Back arching, I screamed in pain, eyes squeezed shut.

"Yes!" Mercurymon laughed maniacally. "More! Give me more!"

I wasn't sure what he meant by 'more'. I didn't even know how long it was before he turned off the lever; it had felt like hours, but it was probably only a few minutes.

He left me catch my breath for a minute. Then, he walked over to another lever and pushed it down. I looked up to see a large mask that looked like the ones used in hospitals descending towards me so I took a deep breath and held it as it clasped over my face and water surged into it. The mask covered my nose and mouth, so I was lucky to have taken the breath. However, I was eventually forced to let it go and struggled to stay conscious for another minute without oxygen before he finally lifted it.

I gasped for breath, my head feeling light, my stomach churning. "One more and we'll be done," Mercurymon promised in a sadistic voice. I tensed, waiting for the worst, but he simply pulled a mask over his own mouth… I don't know how he was using it since he was made of mirrors, but I didn't have long to ponder over it due to the fact that he pulled another lever down.

This time, the change was gradual, but soon I was gasping for breath, coughing, tears streaming down my face due to the lack of oxygen.

"Interesting… how is it that humans have such great weaknesses and yet managed unbelievable feats?" Mercurymon asked slowly as I gasped for the oxygen that he had pulled out of the air.

After a minute, at which stage I was almost ready to pass out, he sighed and pushed the lever up, returning oxygen to the air.

He loomed over my half-conscious body, smirking all the while, "Don't worry; I won't need you for another while."

He snapped his fingers and I felt the disorientation of transporting again before I was back with Kari and Kai.

"Koji!" Kari gasped, standing up and walking over to me as quickly as she could while not falling into the holes as I collapsed against the wall. "What happened?"

I just slowly shook my head, shaky, ragged breaths entering and exiting my body as my eyelids slowly drooped before closing completely and the welcoming sensation of darkness washed over me.

Marcus' POV:

I shook my head in desperation, slamming my fist into a nearby wall as I walked home with Matt, "He was right there, and Maya had her spirit too! We should have been able to defeat him, no, _I _should have been able to defeat him!"

"Marcus!" Matt snapped angrily, causing me to glance at him. He then punched me, sending me sprawling into the wall behind me. "Get a grip!"

I gingerly touched the reddening spot on my cheek before standing up and punching him back. He staggered slightly, but regained his footing and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Better?"

"A bit," I nodded, panting slightly although not from exertion.

"It wasn't your fault," Matt said, his deep blue eyes sincere. "Besides, it sounds like Mercurymon is worth more alive than destroyed."

"Huh?" I blinked in confusion as Matt shrugged.

"He's the only one who knows where Kari, Kai, Gatomon and Salamon are," he explained.

"I guess you're right," I sighed after a minute.

Throwing his arm around my shoulders, Matt smiled as we pushed open the door to his house, "Don't worry, Marcus; we'll get them back."

Out of POV:

A shadowy figure hummed thoughtfully to itself as he watched the two bearers of friendship enter their house, "Interesting… perhaps we can use this to our advantage."

The figure nodded before fading into the shadows.

Out of POV, Gennai's House:

Gennai frowned as he picked up an ancient scripture that he had just decoded, "If three lights form with steel, a new power will be unlocked, but if those lights form against steel, the power will be blocked."

He paused for a moment, "Interesting… let's just hope that power is for us if Kai and Kari agree to whatever 'steel' is…"

Takuya's POV:

"Come on!" I groaned in exasperation, punching the tree closest to me. "We've checked everywhere!"

"Not the Dark Continent," Zoe put in.

I said, "Zoe, Mercurymon has no where to go there."

Bokomon said, "Takuya thats the only place we haven't looked; its worth a shot and it may be the only chance we have in finding Koji."

"I thought you didn't like the Dark Continent," JP glanced down at Bokomon - who shrugged.

"We have Koichi now; no one will attack the warrior of darkness in his home territory."

I glanced sideways at Koichi - who didn't seem to be listening to the conversation. He had been like that for most of the two weeks that Koji had been missing for.

"What about the Rose Morning Star?" Tommy suggested cautiously.

I answered, "That place was destroyed, remember; by those royal pains."

"Maybe he's in Bokomon's waistband!" Neemon suggested unhelpfully. "You have a lot of stuff in there!"

"Be quiet!" Bokomon yelled, snapping Neemon's waistband before turning back to us. "When the digital world's fractal code was restored, _everything _was restored, the Rose Morning Star included."

"Aw," JP slumped forward. "But it'll take us ages to get there! The Trailmon don't like the Dark Continent!"

"Come on, JP," I sighed, pulling out my D-Tector. "Zoe, you and I can fly and Koichi and Tommy can run."

"Fine," he grumbled, pulling it out along with everyone else.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

After spirit evolving, I turned towards the direction of the Dark Continent, "Come on; let's find Koji."

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy:What did you think guys?

DD: I LOVED IT! *evil laugh*

Icy: By the way the torture was her idea not mine.

DD: Sorry to Koji fans, but I love tormenting him… I'm sadistic *smile hyperly*

Icy:Out DFC and DD and I I'm probably the most sane.

DD: I can't compete in that contest; I never had any sanity

Icy:Yeah if you want me to survive these two crazy girls review.

DD: REVIEW OR I'LL CUT YOUR HAIR IN YOUR SLEEP!


	7. The Rescue

Rescue by the Legendary Warriors and a New Spirit

Takuya's POV:

"Come on," I growled, egging JagerLoweemon on as we neared the entrance to the Dark Continent. "We're almost there."

"I can only go so fast, Takuya," he panted; running with four people and two digimon on his back was obviously taking its toll on him. We had decided that five spirits would draw too much attention and that one person would carry everyone for a few hours.

Being energised by darkness and adrenaline, Koichi was able to run for the longest, but we were still a day's journey away from the entrance alone.

After a while, he halted and one leg buckled underneath him. Before we could climb off, he de-digivolved, causing us all to fall on him.

"Sorry," he moaned from under the dogpile.

Zoe said, "It's ok you did your best. Takuya I think we should stop and rest for now."

I answered, "We need to find Koji and we are nowhere near the Rose Morning Star."

"We'll be there in a few days," Bokomon offered helpfully asi Tommy beast spirit evolved.

"But he might need us now," I heard Koichi mumble under his breath. "And if something happens to him, it'll be my fault…"

Kai's POV:

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open I looked around and saw I was in a jail cell of some sorts. I asked to no one, "Where am I? Kari are you here?"

I heard a voice I recognized saying, "So you're finally awake huh?" I turned towards the source of the voice and saw Koji from season four.

I asked him playing dumb,"Who are you?"

He said, "You don't need to play dumb your friend told me everything. I know your name is Kai and I know you're Kari Kamiya's incarnation."

I said, "If you know all that then I must've been out for a long time. What happened to me? Where's Kari?"

He said, "When you got here you had a slight fever. Your friend's sleeping take a look." He pointed to the wall and she was fast asleep. I asked now noticing the bruises he had, "What happened to you? How did you get here?"

He said, "It's a long story."

I said, "Well I don't think we're going anywhere anytime soon." He sighed and started explaining what happened.

Out of POV Flashback:

Koji shook his head in disbelief as he gazed around the landscape of the digital world, "I can't believe it… we're actually back…"

"I know," Koichi nodded in blissful agreement, watching as his phone was transformed into a D-Tector. "Did Takuya say why we were needed again?"

"No," Koji groaned. "He only said he'd be waiting here for us."

The 'here' in question was the cavern in which Koji had first found and recently the spirits of light. Unluckily for Koichi, Loweemon's spirits had not been placed with Lobomon's, so they still had to find his.

"He did, didn't he?" a dark voice rang through the cave, causing both twins to tense as Mercurymon stepped out of one of the adjoining tunnels. "And yet, we're the only ones here. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Mercurymon," Koji growled, gripping his D-Tector tightly.

Before he could do anything though, Mercurymon held up his mirror, "Dark Reflection: Deadly Gaze!"

Yelping, Koichi tackled his brother out of the way of the blood-red beam of light, "How did he-?"

"Simple," Mercurymon shrugged. "I just absorbed the data of the fallen warriors from your spirits after I was reborn."

"Looks like you're going to have to give it up again soon," Koji snarled. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"Resistance is futile," Mercurymon warned before smirking, "but so much more fun than just surrendering."

"I'll give you resistance," Lobomon narrowed his eyes. "Lobo Kendo!"

"Dark Reflection!" Mercurymon held up a mirror, absorbing the aftershock of the attack and sending it back through Lobomon's body. "I warned you."

"And I chose not to listen," Lobomon's eyes narrowed even further as he stretched out his arm, directing it at Mercurymon's head. "Howling Laser!"

"No!" Koichi yelled as Mercurymon absorbed the attack.

"Dark Reflection!"

This time, the attack was so strong that it blasted Lobomon into the far wall, forcing him to de-digivolve and his fractal code and spirits to appear. Quickly, Mercurymon scanned his spirits as Koji collapsed barely conscious before turning to Koichi. "Dark Reflection: Deadly Gaze!"

Not given any time to defend himself, Koichi was thrown back into the large hole in which Lobomon's spirits had hidden.

"K-Koichi," Koji rasped weakly, struggling to stand, but Mercurymon quickly grabbed his wrist as a dull thud followed by a groan echoed out of the hole.

"He'll be fine," the warrior of steel smirked. "Your so-called friends will find him, but that will be long after we're gone."

Mercurymon then teleported out of the cavern and into the Rose Morning Star, in which he imprisoned Koji for the two weeks before Kai and Kari arrived.

End Flashback

Kai's POV again:

My eyes widened in shock, "And your injuries?"

"Uh…" he seemed uncomfortable with answering that question. He muttered something under his breath.

"Sorry; I… didn't really hear you," I said, my dread growing with every moment as I noticed similar - although fewer - bruises on Kari.

"I said Mercurymon," he repeated after a moment, not meeting my eyes. "He's been… torturing us…"

My heart beat faster as I stood up and moved over to Koji, grabbing his arm and pulling back his sleeve before he could protest.

"Hey, what are you-?"

"I'm just trying to help," I mumbled, wincing as I saw how severe the injuries were. Cuts and bruises littered the arm in the dozens, and his sleeve wasn't even past his elbow.

"How long was I out?"

"About five days," he sighed, attempting to pull his arm back, but I held it firmly, my eyes narrowed. I had done it with Joseph, so why couldn't I do it now?

Closing my eyes, I willed my crest to glow, hoping that it would work. Its powers should be magnified, considering Koji was the warrior of light.

After a moment, it finally responded, two orbs of pinkish light shooting at Koji and Kari's hearts. Opening my eyes again, I released Koji's arm, a content smile on my face as I saw his wounds fading.

Frowning in confusion, he examined his arm before gazing at me, "How did you do that?"

"One of the advantages of having a crest," I shrugged. "They sometimes give you powers."

"Powers that I need," a voice boomed as Mercurymon teleported in front of us.

Both Koji and I stiffened, edging as far away as possible from the warrior of steel, but he easily grabbed my arm.

Before he could teleport, Koji took a hold of my other arm, "You're not going anywhere with him; he's just a kid."

"Age means nothing to me," Mercurymon shrugged. "In your human years, I would be but seven weeks old. And if you insist on coming, I have no reason to object. Perhaps I should test the stake…"

Koji's grip on my arm tightened slightly and I could feel him holding back a tremble, but his glare remained strong. Gulping slightly, I shook him free, mouthing 'I'll be fine' just before Mercurymon teleported us out of the cell.

Joseph's POV:

"You're kidding me," I growled. "_Please _tell me you're joking."

"Sorry, Joseph," Maya avoided my eyes, "but… it's true."

"So not only once, but _twice _you guys went to the digital world without me even though I have one of the only spirits and Kai and Kari got kidnapped because of it?! And you're only telling me now; five days later?!" I snapped, pinching the bridge of my nose as Tyler nodded hesitantly. "Give me a moment…" _If something else happens before I count to five, I'm going to scream… One, two, three, four, five… okay, good._

"Do you at least know where he is?" I inquired, sighing as Sky shook her head.

"Mercurymon kept teleporting," she explained.

"We need to figure something out, and fast," I tapped my chin. "Not only might they be in danger, but Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya are worried and the school is getting suspicious…"

"W-what if we try and grab Mercurymon as he teleports?" Tyson suggested shyly. "That way, he might bring us to where Kai and Kari are."

"That's," Marcus began to scoff only to pause, "...actually a good idea…"

"Thanks," Tyson beamed just before our D-Terminals went off. Once again, the cause was apparently Mercurymon.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here," Marcus growled, grabbing Tyler's shoulder. "Every time we go, it's because of Mercurymon but we end up fighting someone else."

"That was only last time," he scoffed in reply.

"There was Phantomon too," Marcus added, causing Tyler to wince; that battle was a sore spot for him.

"So, you think Mercurymon is distracting us with other digimon?" I concluded, gaining everyone's attention.

"Exactly," Marcus nodded in agreement.

"But even if that's true, we still have to go," Tyler argued. "If we don't, Mercurymon wins without a fight!"

"I… guess you're right," Marcus sighed after a moment. We all ran for the computer room, not even stopping as Tyler raised his tri-tector.

"DIGI PORT OPEN!"

Koji's POV:

I fell back as Kai shook his arm free, mouthing 'I'll be fine' at me before Mercurymon teleported him to wherever they were going. Taking a shaky breath, I leaned my head against the wall. The stake… raging flames surrounding you, burning you alive as smoke filled your lungs while you were helpless to stop it…

The thought alone terrified me, and Kai knew it. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have pushed me away…

"He's got Takuya's heroism complex anyway," I muttered before glancing down at the cuff on my wrist.

It had been - other than Mercurymon and his 'torture toys' - the bane of my existence for the past two, nearly three weeks, so I hadn't paid it much attention… but then I really looked at it.

The chain was strong, driven into the wall behind me and seemingly forged into the cuff. Maybe - if it held - I could get far enough down the holes to reach another level, and hopefully a weapon…

I slowly stood up and walked to the nearest hole, taking a deep, calming breath before jumping down it.

I held back a yell as my feet hit the ground, my legs buckling under me. Standing up again, I looked up in surprise to see the room I had been in no more than five metres above me.

I glanced around for a moment, but the room was just like the one above; dark, empty and full of holes. There was one difference, however; about ten feet away stood an exit, probably leading out of the castle under the Rose Morning Star. Unfortunately, even if I could have reached it, it would have been useless with the chain. Sighing, I began climbing up the chain again, thankful for my martial arts training.

The only thing I could do was wait and hope that either our friends would come in time to help us or that Kari and Kai's partners would escape… and I hated waiting.

Kai's POV:

I gulped as Mercurymon forced me up against a table that was on its side, easily overcoming my attempts to escape by taking advantage of his greater strength and my dizziness.

Soon, a cuff was around each wrist and I was glaring at Mercurymon, who had his arms crossed, the seemingly-permanent, irritating smirk on his face, "What do you want?"

"Your powers," Mercurymon shrugged slightly before walking towards one lever and pulling it down, causing me to flinch… but nothing happened other than a large television was lowered from the ceiling along with a cage holding the unconscious Salamon and Gatomon.

"SALAMON!" I yelled, but my partner remained unresponsive.

"She won't answer," Mercurymon's smirk grew. "Do you want to find out why?"

Unable to protest, Kai watched as the television flickered to life. Various clips of the torture Mercurymon had induced on his friends flashed on the screen. Koji was struggling to remain conscious with his mouth and nose covered by a mask filled with water. I saw Kari being shocked mercilessly. I saw Salamon and Gatomon being pounded away at by an ultimate level. I asked, "What do you want with my powers?"

He said, "What do you think little one? I wish to revive my fallen comrades and rule over the Digital World with an iron fist."

I asked, "How will my powers help you?"

He said, "You have no need to know." All of the sudden a Phantomon appeared and started to hypnotise me.

Mercurymon said, "Good now tell me child how do you activate those powers of yours?"

I said in monotone voice, "I don't know I just wish to heal my friends and it happens."

He asked, "How do you know that they're your friends?"

"They've always been there for me," I answered in the same tone, struggling to stop talking.

"What if I was your friend?" he pressed. "Would you help me?"

"I would," I paused for a moment before shaking my head angrily, breaking the hypnotism, "but you're not my friend and you never will be!"

"Insolent brat, you're lucky I'm questioning you; if my torture tools were used on you, you would be dead." he growled, his smirk turning to a scowl for once.

My eyes narrowed out of anger and I strained against the cuffs, but it was in vain for they simply tightened around my wrists, causing me to cry out in pain.

I saw Salamon's eye flutter slightly; she was beginning to wake up, but not quickly enough.

"Excellent!" Mercurymon exclaimed evilly.

I moaned slightly, my head falling, chin hitting my chest as a slow tear trickled down my cheek, landing on my crest. At that moment, four orbs of light left my crest, one of which shot towards Gatomon and Salamon's cage, jolting them awake, the others hitting Mercurymon's mirrors and disappearing.

"Kai!" both Gatomon and Salamon cried, seeing my predicament, but Mercurymon snapped down another lever and something muted them.

He then smirked and continued showing me footage of the tortures.

Koji being deprived of oxygen. Kari being prodded with white-hot poles. The digimon being slowly lowered into a cage of spiders - which I knew both of them hated. Back to Koji, only this time he was blindfolded and armed with a kendo sword against a dozen Karatenmon. Then Kari was struggling to keep herself afloat in a small container that was slowly being filled with water.

Koji was shown his friends dying. Kari was temporarily blinded. The digimon were almost killed by Sakkakumon and his guardians or whatever they were.

"Please… stop…" I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut. However the images kept playing.

Mercurymon was using every element against us. Eventually, I growled, my eyes glowing pink, "ENOUGH!"

Tyler's POV:

I growled as I saw the digimon covering for Mercurymon; a Stingmon, "That's just great…"

"I hate to say I told you so, but…" Marcus shrugged. "I told you so."

"Not the time," Sky quipped. "Marcus, you, Maya, Tyson and I can look for Mercurymon. Joseph, you can handle Stingmon, right?"

"Easily," he nodded, pulling out his tri-tector. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Unlike the other two digimon, Stingmon was not at all subtle in his attempts to attack everyone who didn't have a spirit.

"Spiking Strike!" he yelled countless times, forcing Hookmon to take the hits without fighting back due to the fact that if he did, he would hit us.

"I hate this," I muttered, fists clenched. "I'm supposed to be the leader… I have the Crest of Courage… but I have to stand here and watch Joseph take hits for us…"

"You don't have to," Koromon objected in my arms, squirming around so he could look up at me. "Everyone has choices, Tyler. We just sometimes don't see them."

Growling, I nodded in agreement, placing him on the ground before jogging away from my friends, "Hey, sarge! Over here!"

Turning, Stingmon smirked as he saw me, preparing for another attack.

"Hookmon, now!" I yelled. "Don't worry about me!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

Taking a deep breath, he nodded, but Stingmon was already attacking, "Spiking Strike!"

I held up my arms to protect myself, but before I could be attacked, a pink orb rocketed down from the sky, revealing a small statue.

Immediately, I pulled out my tri-tector, not caring whether it was mine or not; I could always try. Thankfully, the orange fractal code surrounded my hand, "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Orange data flickered around me like fire as I transformed into Dinohyumon. My skin was green-and-beige like a reptiles. I had two orange bands from my wrists to my elbows, forged into which was an axe-like blade while a necklace of orange teeth was around my neck. I wore purple pants and had a large blade in my left hand and two larger blades strapped to my back. A feather was strapped to my head by a purple headband and my feet were large, flat and had three claws.

Not pausing for a second, I whipped out my largest blade, "Akinakes!"

Unfortunately, Stingmon was extremely fast and dodged the attack so that I barely scratched him.

"Super Shooter!" Hookmon yelled, coming up from behind and shooting the Stingmon back towards me.

"Lizard Dance!" I cried before he could recover from Hookmon's attack, slashing him with the blades on my armbands.

"It'll...take more...than that to beat… me!" Stingmon gasped as he lopsidedly flew back a metre.

I glanced at Hookmon and shrugged, "Luckily for you, we _have _more. Akinakes!"

At the same time, Hookmon yelled, "Super Shooter!"

The flame from the attack shot at my blade, heating it dramatically as I slashed at Stingmon, forcing his fractal code to appear.

I pulled out my tri-tector, "Soul corrupted by evil… the courageous fire will purify you. Fractal code, digitise!"

I fell to one knee, de-digivolving instantly after Stingmon's egg floated away only to jump up again as I heard a shriek.

"TYSON!"

Kari's POV:

"AND YOU JUST LET MERCURYMON TAKE HIM?!" I yelled, causing Koji to wince slightly.

"He… Kai didn't want me to come," he muttered. "I tried to stop him, but he pushed me away."

"BUT HE'S...he's just a kid," my voice lowered to a whisper. "Just give me a moment…" I took a few deep breaths before nodding, "Okay, I'm fine now. Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Koji nodded, his deadpan back. "So, he's like your little brother, huh?"

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement, pinching the bridge of my nose, thankful that my injuries had been healed.

"What are you going to do if he has to go back to his world?"

I froze, my eyes wide in shock; I hadn't considered the fact that Kai might actually have to go back. "I…"

Before I could answer, an orb of light fell from the mirror substituting as a ceiling and exploded, forcing both Koji and I to shield our eyes. When we were able to open them again, the cuffs around our wrists clattered to the floor.

"Kai…" I mumbled, a soft smile on my face before looking at Koji, my eyes full of determination. "We have to find him!"

Koichi's POV:

"Looks like you were right," Takuya shrugged slightly as we stared up at the Rose Morning Star. "Koichi, you lived here before; are there any ways in without us being seen?"

As Zoe elbowed Takuya angrily, I nodded, "Yeah; there's a small entrance about two metres up the side of the wall, but we'll need to fly.

_DigiDestined._

"Huh?"

We all pulled out our D-Tectors to find the symbol of Ophanimon on the screen, "Ophanimon!"

_I can only aid you with advice; do NOT try to engage Mercurymon in combat. You are not ready for this._

"But-" Takuya began to protest.

_I said NO! The spirits of light may be important, but your lives are MORE important._

After a moment, JP nodded in agreement, "Okay; we'll be careful."

It was at that moment that an orb of pinkish-coloured light fell towards us and exploded, causing all of us to cry out in shock. When we opened our eyes again, we were at the entrance to the Rose Morning Star.

Clenching his fists, Tommy took a step forwards, trying to hide the tremble in his voice, "Let's go."

Kai's POV:

I felt stronger; as if anything could happen and I would be the cause of it. But I also felt useless. I wasn't in control, and I knew it. My crest was.

Mercurymon took an involuntary step backwards as the cuffs around my wrists glowed pink before opening abruptly, allowing me to drop to the ground.

"Excellent," Mercurymon smirked as he raised his mirror.

"Salamon," I said in a rough voice. "It's time."

I raised my tri-tector, closing my eyes as it glowed a pink colour along with the cage the two digimon were in - which broke open a moment later.

"Right," she nodded in agreement, closing her eyes momentarily. "Salamon digivolve to… Gatomon!"

The two Gatomon advanced on Mercurymon angrily, teeth gritted, tails lashing, eyes blazing with fury only for me to shake my head and hold out one arm, blocking them, "No."

"But, Kai!" my partner began to protest.

"No, Gatomon," I repeated, glaring at Mercurymon. "I just asked to to digivolve so you could protect yourself. He's _mine ._"

"Not on my watch!" a new voice cried as a large, dragon-like creature flew into the room. "Pyro Barrage!"

I turned towards the voice and saw BurningGreymon. I thought to myself but I wasn't sure if it was the crest talking, _They should have stayed out of it!_

The attack caught Mercurymon by surprise and threw him across the room before he glared at me, "Fine; leave if you want. I have what I need. Just remember that your friends have no clue where you are."

He then teleported, leaving us alone.

"Takuya, wait up!" a voice called as Takuya from the fourth season of digimon de-digivolved and I turned to see JP carrying Kari bridal style while Kouichi supported his limping brother; apparently the healing qualities of my crest could fade.

Blinking rapidly, I groaned as the light faded from my eyes and I collapsed into darkness.

Tyson's POV:

I saw that Mercurymon had appeared. I shouted, "Guys, look!"

Mercurymon said, "Well there goes my entrance; how dare you prevent my surprise entrance you little brat."

"We all knew you were coming anyway," I deadpanned.

"Why you!" he sighed and took a deep breath. "Must not kill him yet… must not kill him yet…"

I asked, "Why do you keep sending other Digimon to do your dirty work? Are you scared, Mercurymon?"

"Scared,no I just have better things to do." he scoffed angrily. "I am the strongest warrior, and you call me scared. I'm simply not reckless."

Sky shouted, "what did you do to Kai and Kari!"

"That's none of your business," he shrugged before smirking. "Unless you want to make it your business."

He lunged at me, grabbing my arm just as Sky, Marcus and Maya caught up to me.

"Would you like to see what I did?" he smirked again.

Paralysed by fear, I couldn't move as he snapped his fingers, but Sky managed to grab my arm - and Marcus had been holding her wrist - so I wasn't alone. Unfortunately, as we teleported, we left Tyler alone.

"TYSON!"

END OF CHAPPPTER!

Icy: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review. Also DD is tied up she tried to kidnap a reader for not reviewing. She'll be back next chapter.


	8. Saving Hope

Chapter 8

Zoe's POV:

Takuya and the rest of us had made it out of the Rose Morning Star, but we were still in the Continent of Darkness. Koji and the girl we found had gotten their injuries healed as best they could. Koji was informing everyone about what happened while he was being held prisoner by Mercurymon. I couldn't believe it I knew Mercurymon was evil but I didn't think he would go as far as to seriously torture Koji. I walked over toward the girl we rescued who was more concerned with the little boy we found with her and Koji.

I asked her, "I never got your name I'm Zoe. Who are you?"

She turned toward me and said, "I'm Kari."

I asked, "How exactly do you know the little boy?"

Koji noticed this and said, "Kari it'd probably be best if you told everyone your story. You can do that and I'll watch over Kai." She just nodded and began her story.

Sky's POV:

I gasped for breath as we landed, wincing in pain as a sharp pain shot up through my ankle.

"Great; that's all I need," I scowled before standing up shakily and glaring at Mercurymon. "Where are Kai and Kari?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, an amused smirk on his face.

Unfortunately for him, I wasn't in the mood for his behaviour, "LISTEN HERE YOU JERK! YOU KIDNAPPED THEM AND WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT THEM FOR THE PAST FIVE DAYS! I AM ALMOST READY TO STRANGLE YOU AT THIS STAGE, so I'm going to ask you ONE more time; where. Are. They?"

"I. Don't. Know," Mercurymon repeated slowly as though he were talking to a small child, crossing his arms. "I got what I wanted from them, they left. I don't care what happens to them anymore. But Hope on the other hand…"

He slowly turned to Tyson, a smirk on his face.

"Oh no you don't," Marcus snarled as Tyson took a small step back. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Mercurymon's smirk turned sour as he sighed, "Is this really necessary?"

"Why? Scared you'll lose?" Apemon taunted causing even Mercurymon's scowl to sour.

"No; it's just a waste of time. We both know how this will turn out."

"Exactly; with you losing!" Apemon shrieked, lunging at Mercurymon - who raised a mirror.

"Dark Reflection: Lupine Laser!"

However, he yelped slightly and teleported out of the way when no beam of light rushed to protect him, "The brat stole the spirits of light!"

"Kai…" I heard Tyson mutter and glanced behind me to see him staring down at his feet. "I'm sorry… we didn't get here in time…"

Turning back to the fight, I gasped as Mercurymon threw Apemon at us, "Tyson, move!"

As I shoved him out of the way, I heard Apemon yell, "THIS IS GOING TO HURT!"

He then slammed into the wall, de-digivolving from the impact, "I… was… right…"

"I did warn you," Mercurymon sighed in a bored manner before turning towards Tyson - who was staring at Marcus, dumbstruck. "I really don't understand why I need such a weak power; hope is nothing more than a feeble belief that everything will work out alright in the end when your doom is inevitable. Still, I don't want to give my power up."

"You're wrong," Tyson's voice was so quiet that I barely heard it, but Mercurymon apparently did.

"Hm?"

"You're wrong about hope," Tyson continued, his voice rising with every word. "Hope keeps us going when things seem bad, it's what pushes us to fight harder to get what we want! The crests weren't just made out of randomness; they were made out of friendship! Courage is what we show when we stick up for one another, friendship is our bond itself, love is what keeps us together, knowledge helps us learn more about one another, sincerity helps us be more honest with one another, reliability is there so that we know when we're needed, light is so we always strive to see the good and not the bad, and hope…" he paused and glared at Mercurymon with such ferocity that I could barely believe it was Tyson. "Hope is what keeps us together through thick and thin! This is why you'll never defeat us!"

"Nice speech," Mercurymon feigned a yawn. "Too bad it will be your last! Dark Reflection: Blockade Seed!"

"TYSON!" I screamed as Arbormon's attack shot towards Tyson, but a small orb of light burst from the ground, protecting him from the attack.

Blinking, I watched as he pulled out his tri-tector, pointing it at the orb, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Koji's POV:

I sighed and said, "This isn't good." I had noticed Kai once again was shaking uncontrollably. I assumed he was having another nightmare. I had noticed one major difference between Kai and Kari. To me it seemed Kai represented the frail side of light much more than Kari. Kari seems to be a mix of the frail side of light and courage with courage dominating. I thought to myself _It seems to me Kai is more of the Digidestined of Light than Kari is._

"Kari, is Kai okay?" I heard Takuya ask as Kai continued to spasm violently in his arms - we had decided to take turns carrying him.

"I don't know," Kari frowned. "He has nightmares sometimes, but this seems worse…"

Suddenly he shrieked and began glowing brightly, "TOO MUCH! MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

He jerked several times in Takuya's arms as the warriors and Kari gathered around him, worry evident on their faces.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed open and he threw back his head, howling like a wolf, his eyes a pure white colour.

He then leapt out of Takuya's arms and turned to Kouji, "_Kouji._"

"Lobomon?" Kouji's eyes widened in shock along with everyone elses. "I thought… Mercurymon-"

"_**We were attracted to the light in the boy**_," a deeper voice growled, the sound seeming rather unusual from Kai's small body. _"__**He managed to free our spirits from Mercurymon**__._"

"KendoGarurumon?" Kouji blinked in surprise before narrowing his eyes. "Why are Kai and Kari here? And for that matter of fact, why did Mercurymon want them?"

"_There's a prophecy,"_ Kai hesitantly stated in Lobomon's voice. " _If three lights form with steel, a new power will be unlocked, but if those lights form against steel, the power will be blocked. Those three lights are you, Kari Kamiya and Kai Kamiya, so Mercurymon wanted some of your essence, which he extracted while torturing you. You gave it to him with your screams."_

Both Koji and Kari winced slightly, Koji's lower back stinging from a particularly nasty attack from a Karatenmon, Kari biting her lip as she slowly traced a moon-shaped scar of where she had been prodded with a white-hot pole.

_ "__**Kai on the other hand wasn't physically injured, so Mercurymon didn't get any of his powers**__," _KendoGarurumon continued.

I said, "If that's the case then I think we should find a way to get Kai back to his world."

Kari everything but shouted, "NO!" This shocked everyone that this quiet girl would shout.

I growled slightly, "Kari you might think of him as your little brother, but he's not. Besides wouldn't an older sister want what's best for their younger sibling?"

She said as tears fell down her cheek, "I know Koji it's just for first time ever, I don't feel like the helpless little girl who everyone has to protect, or even sacrifice their life for. I started to feel like someone who can fight on their own without help from others. I want Kai here to prove this to myself." I thought to myself_ if that's so then what do you want to happen to Kai?_

All of the sudden all the D-tectors went off and Ophanimon's symbol appeared on the screens.

They heard Lady Ophanimon's voice saying "Digidestined I sense more people have been brought to the Rose Morning Star. Save them and then come to my castle I have some information that may aid you."

Takuya said, "We're on our way." Just as he said that Koji's spirits floated out of Kai as he woke up.

Sky's POV:

I gulped as I stared up at Tyson's spirit form. He looked like an average Angemon with a yellow matching his crest robe instead of blue and a yellow helmet, but his jaw was set in rage and I had a feeling that had we been able to see his eyes, they too would be burning with anger over the disappearance of his best friend.

It wasn't that I was scared of him… more terrified. Tyson generally remained passive, but those who got him as angry as he was now must have a death wish.

I swallowed again as Tyson - now Piddomon - took a menacing step towards Mercurymon, who simply smirked, "Hello, pinky."

"I wouldn't waste my energy on name-calling if I were you," Piddomon seethed, fists clenched. "Fire Feather!"

A single feather was plucked from each wing by an invisible force as Mercurymon smirked, "Two feathers? I'm almost insulted."

"It's not just two," Piddomon growled as Mercurymon frowned.

Had the warrior of steel possessed eyes, they would have widened in shock. The two feathers became ten, then twenty, and then forty before being surrounded by a pure, golden aura and bombarding him from all sides, giving him no time to defend himself.

Before his first attack had even finished, Piddomon raised his staff and began twirling it rapidly until it became nothing more than a blur, "Apollo Tornado!"

Amidst the golden blur, a fiery sun appeared before flying at Mercurymon - who was still recovering from the first attack - backed up by a surge of energy formed out of rage, hate and pure anger.

I glanced at Marcus, meeting his eyes as the two of us reached a silent agreement. If we didn't stop Tyson, he would either get himself killed by Mercurymon, or hate himself for destroying the warrior of steel.

We had to stop that from happening before it was too late.

Koichi's POV:

I glanced at my brother as we sprinted through the barren plains leading up to the Rose Morning Star, seeing the hard, almost-impassive look concealing anger directed at Kari, himself and - most of all - Mercurymon. His eyes also possessed worry for Kai - who was clinging onto BurningGreymon with Kari as he flew above us.

"Koji…" I paused as Lobomon glanced at me slightly. "I… I'm sorry…"

"Wasn't your fault," he grunted in reply, leaping over an unusually large tree root in the process. "You didn't have your spirits; you couldn't have done anything."

"Right…" I mumbled, glancing down for a brief moment. "Also… I'm glad you're safe."

I heard Kai say, "I'm sorry for worrying you guys."

Lobomon gave a noncommittal grunt of acceptance, but everyone else smiled while Kari told Kai, "It's fine; it wasn't your fault."

Kai said sadly, "Yes it was, something took over; I couldn't control it."

Lobomon and I both flinched slightly at that statement, Kai having brought back memories of a certain evil bunny who had made me almost destroy my brother.

"What do you mean?" Zephyrmon inquired as she swerved through the trees in an attempt to move closer to BurningGreymon and his passengers.

Kai said softly, "When Mercurymon was showing me him torturing our partners, Kari and Koji . I felt something take over me, and I couldn't control it. It caused Salamon to digivolve and all it wanted to do was fight."

"So it wanted to fight Mercurymon and it helped Salamon digivolve?" I could tell that through his armour, Beetlemon was smiling. "Score; something's finally going right for us!"

"I don't think that's what Kai meant, JP," I softly told him. I thought to myself, _I know how it feels to not have control over yourself. _I could tell Kai had noticed and figured out what I was thinking about.

"It wasn't like Duskmon, Koichi."

I flinched again; I wasn't used to casually bringing _him _up in conversations and the fact that Kai even knew about it made me feel guilty.

I asked, "If it wasn't like Duskmon, then what was it like?"

I said, "I don't know how to describe it… it was like something deep down inside of me surfaced and somehow took control of my body."

Kari thought to herself, _I hope this isn't being caused by the Dark Ocean. The way he describes it is the way I felt like when I was first brought into the Dark Ocean._

Thoughts already being on darkness, Kari glanced at me warily; I could feel her gaze burning through my armour.

I shifted uncomfortably before coming to an abrupt halt so as not to crash into Lobomon - who had stopped, "We're here."

Tyson's POV:

I was still giving it my all attacking Mercurymon and surprisingly he wasn't reflecting my attacks at me. I taunted, "Mercurymon, you scared you Shakespearean wannabe?"

"Bah!" he growled, raising his mirror to block another Apollo Tornado. He continued, "You want me to fight back? Very well you little pest. Dark Reflection: Draining Rain!" The storm cloud went above and rain pounded down on my wings and I couldn't stay in the air.

I hit the ground with a loud thud, but I stood up again once the rain had stopped, anger blazing in my eyes. This was the digimon who had kidnapped my best friend and hurt him; I wasn't going to let him off easily, "APOLLO TORNADO!"

Mercurymon shouted, "DARK REFLECTION!"

The beam of energy was absorbed by his mirror, but before he could send it back at me, I smirked and readied my staff again, "APOLLO TORNADO!"

The first blast already being in his left mirror, Mercurymon was forced to absorb it into his right mirror, and then his body mirror when I attacked again.

"**APOLLO TORNADO!**" I aimed my attack above him, relaxing slightly as the energy hovered above him and he shrieked in pain, a golden glow leaking out of each mirror, "I guess Hope isn't as weak as you thought it was, right Mercurymon?"

He scowled, "No matter I'll finish you off right here." Before he could attack, he got hit with an attack from behind. He turned around and saw the Legendary Warriors once again. He said with a cocky smile, "Did you fools come back to surrender the small light?"

"No," Kumamon growled, baring his small fangs, "we came to give you the chance to surrender."

"That's not going to happen, teddy bear," Mercurymon spat angrily as Marcus grinned.

"And the cavalry has arrived! Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

We now stood seven warriors strong with two Gatomon, Koji not spirit evolving for some reason; I assumed he was too injured to do so. I launched my Apollo Tornado and Zephermon strengthened it by and her own Hurricane Gale attack.

Then Loweemon, Kumamon and Beetlemon used a joined attack with Apemon which included their Shadow Meteor, Thunder Fist, Blizzard Blaster and Metallic Fur. Finally, BurningGreymon shot dozens of blasts of liquid fire at Mercurymon.

Mercurymon took the hit, but he was still standing, "You may have won this battle, but the war will continue and this time I'll have some allies of my own."

"Not going to happen!" I growled as two feathers were plucked out of my wings again. "Fire Feather!"

The attack caused a large cloud of smoke to appear, and when it cleared…

"He got away…"

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: BAM!

DD: WE'RE EVIL! Or I am in any case. Icy's not.

Icy: No offence but I agree with your cousin Slinking Fox you don't have sanity. You kidnapped another author!

DD: IT WAS JUSTIFIED! SHE SAID THAT KOJI AND ZOE ARE A BETTER PAIRING THAN KOICHI AND ZOE!

Icy: I do NOT support kidnaping an author just because you don't like that they support a different pairing. I MEAN THERES MILLIONS OF THEM!

DD: Oh, I didn't kidnap her. Koichi here did it for me!

Koichi: Uh… she made me…

Icy: Don't worry Koichi I know thats why I'm having Angestar straighten her out.

Angestar: On it Icy. (Grabs DD and flys off)

DD: YOU THINK YOU CAN GIVE ME SANITY! SANDWICHES! I'LL GIVE YOU SANITY! (randomly appears next to icy again) I'm back!

Icy: Uh oh Koichi a little help here?

Koichi: I've got my own problems… can't… breath...

DD: (hugging Koichi tightly)

Icy: Um while I free Koichi read and review. The poll for if Lina and Kai switch gender is still please leave it in the review. I have to help Koichi. EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION.

(Screen goes dark)

DD: WHY CAN'T I SEE?! WHERE ARE YOU, KOICHI! I WANT A SANDWICH! Oooh, a flying pig! Please review!


End file.
